Tú ¿eres mi ángel?
by pansiha
Summary: 'No sé cómo, pero encontraré la forma de estar contigo siempre.' 'Naruto, crees en los ángeles' 'Me dijo que sería mi ángel. Yo le creeré porque es imposible que un "ángel" como tú mienta...jamás lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto. No puede ser...tú eres mi ángel. Entonces...yo siempre tuve la razón, tú eres real.'
1. Mi ángel

_**¡Konichiwa! Aquí les traigo una historia GaaNaru o NaruGaa (de vez en cuando). Espero la entiendan, me costó mucho escribirla 0w0.**_

_**Para empezar rápido:**_

_**Diclaimer: Naruto y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen TwT si no, no estaría escribiendo esto. TTwTT.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten. (ah sí, como todos ya lo saben (y como dije antes) es Yaoi)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tú... ¿eres mi ángel?<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Mi ángel.**

Me despierto en la mañana con la luz del brillante sol. Es otro día más, no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un mes desde su muerte. Mi madre…la extraño demasiado. Pero debo aprender a afrontarlo ¿no? Tú me has dicho eso cada vez que inconscientemente mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas cada noche.

Pero será diferente hoy. No voy a mostrar debilidad frente a ti. Porque has hecho demasiado para mi, y jamás he hecho algo por ti. Esta vez podrás sonreír y, yo te sonreiré de vuelta, no lloraré más.

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, debo apresurarme para no llegar tarde, nuevamente, a la escuela. Me visto rápidamente y bajo a desayunar, la cocina está vacía, otra vez…desde que mi madre murió, mi padre ha estado muy ocupado trabajando para poder mantenernos. A penas tengo tiempo para verlo. Espero que pueda, no, que podamos salir adelante y vivir como una familia normal, vernos todos los días y tener tiempo de padre e hijo…como era anteriormente.

Ahora apenas tengo tiempo para mí mismo. Porque como ya te había dicho antes, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en un pequeño restaurante que acaba de abrir. Me ayuda a pagar parte de mis estudios y comprar algunos materiales.

Veo la hora y me doy cuenta de que he estado pensando por más de quince minutos. ¡Llegaré tarde! Salgo de mi casa, que no es muy grande, y me encamino a la escuela. Entonces me encuentro con un viejo amigo mío, Kiba. Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños, nunca nos hemos separado, y fue una tremenda coincidencia que nos encontráramos en la escuela.

Él está con Akamaru, su mejor amigo, son inseparables. Pero no es una persona, es un perro. Y aunque se prohíban los animales, de cualquier tipo en la escuela, él necesita de la ayuda de uno.

¿Recuerdas la vez que te conté un secreto sobre él?

Me siento muy mal en habértelo contado sin su permiso, pero no te puedo ocultar nada. Le confesé mi pequeño _'pecado'_ pero me dijo que no había problema mientras sólo quedara entre nosotros. Me lo prometiste y confío en que no le dirás a nadie, creo en tu palabra, y jamás dudaré. Recuerdo que me dijiste _"Es estúpido confiar en un animal."_ Lamento decirlo, pero estabas equivocado. Aun no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso, y lo lamento desde el fondo de mi alma, pero Kiba necesita la ayuda de su amigo especial, ya que si no, estaría perdido.

¿Sabes por qué ¿no?

Pues esta vez, te tengo buenas noticias, su vista está empezando a mejorar. Ya no necesitará llevar al perro a todas partes, aunque creo que se ha encariñado tanto de él, que incluso se quedaría ciego, otra vez, para poder estar a su lado. Lo quiere mucho, y lo entiendo, es un amor como entre tú y yo.

Al fin llego a la escuela, me despido de Kiba y voy a mi clase. No estamos en la misma, pero algunas materias nos tocan juntos. Me toca arte. Se ha vuelto mi materia preferida ya que puedo hacer pequeñas figuras de madera.

¿Recuerdas cómo descubrimos mi _talento_?

Talento…así te gusta llamarlo, ¿no? No entiendo la verdad por qué, yo sólo creo que soy bueno en eso. Eso es el talento, ¿cierto? No estoy seguro pero, no es necesario averiguarlo, si dices que es mi talento, será mi talento.

Como lo pensé, llegué atrasado una vez más. El profesor no se hace problema y me deja pasar. Creo que los profesores ya se cansaron de escuchar mis excusas. Pero son ciertas, ellos no quieren creerme. _'Ayer me quedé con mi amigo hasta tarde ayudándolo con la tarea, entonces me desperté muy tarde.' _Es lo que digo, pero sólo me miran con una cara de desaprobación.

No tengo amigos, es obvio que no me crean. Nadie se me ha acercado hace dos más de dos meses. Antes éramos amigos, ¿qué pasó? ¿He hecho algo malo? Siempre te pregunto eso, espero no molestarte.

La clase acaba y el profesor se lleva nuestros trabajos para luego darnos la nota. ¡Adivina que hice!

¿Recuerdas…esa vez que dibujaste un lindo animal para mí?

¿Cuál era… a sí, una ardilla con media nuez en sus manos y sus mejillas infladas. Al ver ese dibujo me reí, me causó gracia. Me preguntas un tanto ofendido el por qué. Rápidamente dejo de reír y te digo _'Me parece gracioso que las ardillas inflen sus mejillas al comer.'_ Entonces escucho tu bella voz, tu risa, tu felicidad.

¡Me he quedado dormido! El profesor me envía a hablar con la directora. Ella se limita a sonreír y me envía de vuelta a casa. No me ha dicho nada malo, sólo que necesitaba descansar. Ella es la única mujer que parece me comprende. Es la única que me cree…que cree en ti.

¿Por qué la gente dice que tú no existes?

Llego a mi casa y voy a la cocina, con esperanzas de encontrar a mi padre en ella. Pero como siempre no está. Subo las escaleras recordando que me estarías esperando. Entro a mi habitación y trato de encontrarte. Siempre te escondes de mí, me había preguntado por qué, y me dijiste que te gustaba jugar a esconderte ya que nunca antes habían jugado a eso. Entonces, busco por todas partes pero no te encuentro. Quizás aun no llegas. Me pongo mi pijama y me voy a recostar ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Abro la cama y te veo recostada en ella durmiendo. Así que ahí estabas.

Con cuidado de no despertarte me recuesto a un lado tuyo. Pero no te abrazo, ni siquiera me atrevo a tocarte. No es que no quiera, de hecho muero de ganas por hacerlo, pero simplemente respeto tu espacio. Una vez traté de abrazarte, pero te corriste inmediatamente dejándome caer al suelo.

_'Lo siento mucho, no me gusta que me toquen.'_

¿Lo lamentas? Yo debería lamentarme, no me debí abalanzar hacía ti de esa manera, no debí invadir tu espacio. Pero gracias a dios que no te enfadaste conmigo, porque no sé cómo pedirte perdón. No puedo llegar a tu lado y decirte _'Lamento mi comportamiento.'_ Se lo diría a cualquiera, pero contigo…no puedo disculparme así. Aun no llega el momento de disculparme, así que estoy bien, no debo preocuparme. Siempre me dices, _'No pienses en cosas que no quieres que pasen, terminarán por pasar.'_ Eso es algo que me gusta de ti, eres inteligente y, siempre tienes algo que decir en el momento.

El viento azota con fuerza las ventanas y su suave silbido se convierte en fuertes gritos. Tengo ganas de abrazarte y enterrar mi cara en tu pecho. Pero me contengo, no quiero hacerte enfadar. Entonces abres tus ojos. Tus hermosos y profundos ojos, me hacen volar y olvidarme de todo a mí alrededor, de olvidar todo lo que quiero, de olvidar todas las miserias que me han pasado.

El viento entra a la habitación y te tapas con las sabanas. _'Tienes frío.'_ Te digo, más como una afirmación que como pregunta. Tú asientes y te traigo más ropa. Luego de que pongo más sabanas en la cama, busco un pijama de tu talla. Encuentro uno de hace unos años, la verdad eres mucho más delgado que yo, y un poco más bajo de estatura, por lo tanto estará bien. Te desvistes ante mis ojos y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Me miras y dejas salir una pequeña e inocente risa.

Mi corazón se acelera y me acerco más a ti, estás de espaldas hacia mí por lo tanto no me notas. Cuando terminas de vestirte voy a abrazarte pero te apartas inmediatamente con una mirada de miedo. Yo me levanto, ya que caí al suelo, y te miro apenado, ahora si te he hecho enfadar…sólo espero me sepas perdonar, no lo hice intencionalmente.

Me miras con tus ojos que se vuelven casi opacos y dejan de tener esa luz que siempre me hace sonreír, entonces empiezo a asustarme ¡Estás enfadado! ¡Y por mi culpa! Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Sé que prometí no llorar más, pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo, sólo quiero sentir tu suave piel mientras me dices que me amas.

Te estás acercando, te acercas…estás muy cerca de mí, entonces mi corazón se vuelve a acelerar. Una de tus manos va hacia mi mejilla, no sé qué harás, estoy asustado. ¿Acaso piensas golpearme? Lo tengo bien merecido, te he desobedecido y no merezco que me perdones. Pero no tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento.

Me sorprendo al sentir algo contra mi mejilla, abro los ojos, ya que los tenía cerrados por el miedo, y te veo sonreírme mientras una de tus manos me acaricia. Eso era, eras tú, me estabas tocando y puedo sentir tu suave y delicada piel, por no decir que estaba bastante fría. Una de mis manos sujeta la tuya y puedo sentirte mejor, entonces me abrazas.

Creo que estoy volando, estoy en el cielo, en el paraíso. No…estoy en ti. Estoy entre tus brazos y, no puede ser mejor. Entonces escucho dos simples, pero significativas palabras.

_'Te amo.'_

Mi sueño se ha vuelto realidad. Estoy entre tus brazos, sintiendo tu suave piel, mientras me dices que me amas. ¿Me habrás escuchado decirlo? ¿Siquiera lo dije? Me deshago de todos los pensamientos en estos momentos, y me concentro en ti. En nosotros. Acercas tu cara a la mía y con tus manos rodeas mi cintura, mientras que las mías se enredan en tus rojizos cabellos. Y nunca he sido más feliz.

_'Este beso es especial.'_ Me dices antes de tocar mis labios con los tuyos.

_'Son tan suaves.'_ Pienso, mientras abro mi boca ligeramente para enlazar nuestras lenguas y convertir este suave beso en algo más profundo. Escucho algo en el primer piso de la casa, pero no le presto importancia. No puedo hacerlo, tus labios me prohíben pensar en otra cosa.

Un molesto ruido se escucha por las escaleras. Esta vez me estoy asustando, puede ser algún ladrón. Pero tú no muestras señal de molestia, así que no debe ser malo. Son pasos. Los escucho muy cerca de mi puerta, y antes de que pudiese apartarme de ti o incluso poder moverme, la puerta se abre. Volteo inmediatamente y veo a mi padre mirándome confundido. Empiezo a tartamudear. ¿Nos habrá visto? No sabía que decirle y no me atrevía a preguntar; ¿Me has visto besándolo? Ya que sería arriesgado y a la vez muy estúpido preguntar eso.

_'¿Pasa algo hijo? Te venía a avisar que ya había llegado.'_ Me dice con tranquilidad. _'Entonces no vio nada.'_ Me digo a mi mismo.

_'No padre, sólo estaba con un amigo, le estoy enseñando…matemática.'_ Le respondo. Y esta vez el me mira con una cara de preocupación. Yo no entiendo por qué. Pero siempre es lo mismo, siempre que le hablo de ti a alguien me miran como si estuviera loco.

Se acerca hacia mí y posa una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. No entiendo qué le pasa a la gente. Odio que me miren así. Agachó su mirada y se quedó viendo el piso como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Me vuelve a mirar y me dice.

_'Hijo, te he conseguido hora a un psicólogo para mañana.'_ Me dice tranquilo.

_'¿Qué?'_ No puedo creerlo ¡Yo no necesito un psicólogo! No confío en ellos. Hace mucho tiempo me llevaron y sacó por conclusión que necesitaba tiempo a solas. ¡A solas! Yo necesitaba amigos, los psicólogos no saben lo que hacen, siempre me arruinan la vida. Y a ti también te la han arruinado. Me lo contaste el otro día.

El otro día, cuando estaba nevando. Te pregunté _'¿Cómo era tu familia antes?'_ me habías dicho que tu familia había muerto, no quería que te sintieras mal, pero quería saber, tenía curiosidad. Entonces fue cuando me contaste que gracias a tu falta de amor habías cambiado tu manera de ser e incluso habías tenido varias alucinaciones. Con miedo le preguntaste a tu padre de qué se trataba, decidieron llevarte al médico, un poco preocupados de tu salud mental te enviaron a un psicólogo. Pero claro, cómo no conocen a la gente y simplemente le tienen miedo a su actitud, al creer que está loca y no tiene remedio, al no querer conocerla y no querer interactuar con ella, al no querer escuchar sus verdaderos problemas y ayudarlos, te envían a un manicomio.

Me contaste cómo tu familia murió, lo que me perturbó un poco. Me contaste que cuando te llevaban a ese edificio, donde lo único que hacen es maltratar a la gente, los frenos del auto dejaron de funcionar sin saber por qué, y el auto cayó a un barranco.

_'Gracias a dios te lograste salvar.' _Fue lo único que logré decir. Quedé pasmado por la terrible historia, y pensar que mi padre, siempre debe ir al trabajo en auto. Gracias a dios que yo vivo cerca de la escuela. No me respondiste, sólo te quedaste mirando el horizonte cómo si fuese lo más hermoso del mundo. Y tienes razón, estaba atardeciendo esa vez, y los colores del cielo se mezclaban haciendo ver una verdadera obra de arte.

_'Sí, gracias a dios…que sobreviví.'_ Dijiste, pero un poco apenado en mi punto de vista. No quise seguir conversando aquello, ya que al parecer había tocado un punto frágil que jamás debí haberlo hecho. Simplemente nos quedamos mirando el atardecer como dos jóvenes enamorados.

Volviendo al presente, aun estaba sorprendido y más que nada ofendido por lo que me dijo mi padre. ¿Por qué me iba a enviar a un psicólogo? ¿Qué tengo de mal?

_'Hijo, no quiero preocuparte, no quiero que pienses que estás loco, y sobre todo no quiero que desconfíes en mí. De hecho, es todo lo contrario, quiero que seas feliz y quiero lo mejor para ti. Por eso es necesario que vayas.' _Mi padre me sonríe, pero lo miro un poco dudoso. Volteo hacia atrás para poder verte, pero no estabas.

Debes haberte ido cuando mi padre entró…

Siempre que mi padre llega tú te vas. No entiendo por qué, pero si te sientes incómodo con él a tu alrededor está bien, lo comprendo.

Lo quedo viendo por un rato, no sé qué decir, mejor acepto ir para no tener que pelear con él.

_'Además.'_ Él continuó._ 'A esta edad es normal ir. Todos debemos ir alguna vez.'_ Me vuelve a sonreír, una sonrisa que quiere inspirar confianza. Pero no puedo confiar en él, no en este momento que él duda de mí.

_'Te necesito…¿dónde estás? Ven por favor, quiero sentir tus labios otra vez…Gaara.'_ Me acuesto en mi cama, y veo tu ropa en ella. ¿Te has ido con mi pijama puesto? Me río de ti. Pero bueno, mañana te la devolveré. Me doy el trabajo de recogerla e ir hacia abajo para lavarla. Mi padre me pregunta que voy a hacer con todas esas _feas_ prendas.

Cuando prendo la lavadora para lavar tu ropa, me voy corriendo hacia mi habitación, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de mi padre.

Estoy ofendido, no sólo por ir a ver psicólogo, si no porque ha llamado _fea_ tu ropa, mientras que todo lo que llevas puesto es hermoso. O quizás tú seas hermoso y todo lo que llevas lo luces.

Nuevamente, me meto en mi cama y me tapo con mis mantas hasta mi cabeza. Pienso en ti, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Sólo quiero que sea mañana de nuevo para poder verte otra vez.

_'Buenas noches mi ángel.'_ Es lo único que puedo decir antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana te veré de nuevo. Mañana…mañana tengo que ir al psicólogo…estoy asustado…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno espero les haya gustado, y ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el segundo capítulo. Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando iba viajando en auto y no dudé e escribirla en mi bloc antes de que se me olvidara. <em>**

_(Sé que quieres dejar un review, te lo agradecería mucho owo)_

**_Bueno, hasta la próxima._**


	2. No moriré sin ti

_**¡Hola nuevamente! Espero les esté gustado la historia, porque a mí sí (xD) Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo. También quería aclarar un pequeño detalle; este fic tendrá entre 5-10 capítulos, ya que no quiero hacerlo muy largo. Era eso ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y Gaara (y todos los personajes ._.) no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán TT^TT**_

_**Sin más, los dejo leer.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2: No moriré sin ti.<strong>

Es de mañana nuevamente, pero esta vez no importa si voy o no a la escuela. Mi padre me ha dado permiso para quedarme en casa, quiere que cuando vayamos a ver al psicólogo esté relajado…pero no puedo estarlo…simplemente no puedo, tengo miedo.

Me quedo enredado entre las sabanas de mi cama y una rebelde lágrima sale de mis ojos. ¿Por qué lloro? Me gustaría saber. Me gustaría saber dónde estás. Debes estar en la escuela, con muchos amigos, quizás después me vengas a ver…pero yo no estaré esta vez, porque después de la escuela…a esa hora ya será tarde, y tendré que ir con mi padre al doctor.

No quiero ir, si tan sólo vinieras a rescatarme o simplemente a darme palabras de aliento…no sabes cuánto me sirve que estés a mi lado.

Tengo hambre. Mejor me levanto a comer algo. Me visto con una simple pollera de mangas largas color azul. Con unos jeans negros, un poco viejos, y me pongo las zapatillas verdes de todos los días. Algunas veces me dices que debo cuidar mi imagen, se puede decir que esta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero no voy a salir, y no tengo ganas de vestirme bien sólo para ir a comer.

En total…estoy solo.

Llego a la cocina y saco un pocillo, voy a la nevera para sacar leche, la vierto en el pocillo y lo meto al microondas. Espero unos cuantos minutos para sacarlo y le tiro el cereal encima. Saco una cuchara y voy a mi cuarto.

Mi padre me dice que no debo comer en la cama ya que me hará mal, pero no tengo ganas de estar en una cocina tan grande y helada si no estoy con nadie.

Llego a la puerta de mi habitación, pero antes de abrir, siento ruido dentro de ella. ¿Quién será? Tengo más miedo que antes, puede ser un ladrón y, yo estoy indefenso y solo. No quiero entrar, tengo miedo. Pero antes de irme corriendo, siento una voz llamándome desde el interior.

Esa voz…puede ser…

Entro rápidamente, no quiero arrepentirme después. Y te encuentro sentado en la cama. _'Hermoso como siempre.'_ Pienso. Llevas puesta tu ropa, habitual ¿no la habías dejado aquí? No importa eso ahora, te ves hermoso, quiero estar a tu lado, y me doy cuenta de que te estoy mirando como un adolecente enamorado. Me dedicas una cálida sonrisa y te respondo con otra…un poco más estúpida. Pienso en abalanzarme hacia ti, pero recuerdo que tengo un pocillo lleno de leche hirviendo en mi mano. No quiero hacerte daño.

Me acerco y me siento a tu lado, te sonrío y tú me sonríes. Me siento tan feliz…pero ¿por qué estás aquí?

_'Gaara, no quiero molestarte pero ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?' _Te pregunto, no quiero molestarte, para nada. Quizás no quisiste ir porque estabas de mal humor, o te habían hecho algo y no querías volver. Me enfadé al pensar lo último, si alguien llegara a herirte no dudaría en ir a golpearlo hasta que te pida disculpas.

_'Lo que pasa es que…'_ Estabas inseguro, quizás no debí preguntar. Quizás no querías decirle a nadie. _'Lo que pasa es que, como hoy no fuiste a clases pensé que algo te había pasado. Entonces vine a verte.'_ Me sorprendí. ¿Has venido sólo para verme?

_'G-gracias…'_ Estaba tartamudeando. Me sentí estúpido y me quería abofetear ahí mismo.

No quería mostrarme inferior a ti, no es que quiera superarte, pero siempre me has dicho; _'Jamás muestres miedo ante alguien. Cualquier persona, ni siquiera conmigo. No me gusta verte de esa manera, me hace sentir mal.'_ No quiero hacerte sentir mal, así que mejor ser fuerte para ti.

Luego recuerdo el pocillo en mis manos, está empezando a arder. No me había dado cuenta, de todas formas, cuando estás junto a mí todo lo demás a mí alrededor, incluso mis sentidos, son olvidados. Sólo somos tú y yo. Eso…me hace sentir inferior de alguna manera, me pregunto si lo notas.

Empiezo a comer, no me gusta la leche fría, no al menos que no tenga cereal. Entonces me miras, me encanta que me mires con esos hermosos ojos ¿color agua o color cielo? Más o menos un color cristalino, como diamantes, o como el mar. Es un color indefinido, que me hace querer mirarlos por siempre. Si soy sincero, no me gusta que me vean comer al menos que esa persona esté comiendo también.

'_Si quieres, puedes comer algo, ¿te traigo-'_

_'No gracias. Ya comí, pero gracias.'_ Sólo me quedo mirando mi leche, ya me terminé el cereal, y no me gusta la leche caliente si no tiene cereal. Vaya pero que complicado soy, ya veo por qué mi padre se enfada con facilidad al hacer la comida _'Naruto.' _Me llamas, yo te volteo a ver rápidamente. _'Hoy vas a ir al doctor. ¿Vas a ir?'_ Sí…voy a ir, pero no quiero.

_'Sí, mi padre dice que tengo que ir. No estoy seguro el por qué.'_ Digo un tanto apenado. Quiero que me abraces, quiero que me beses tal como lo hiciste ayer. _'Gaara ¿puedo…puedo preguntarte algo?'_ Te pregunto, tú me asientes. _'Gaara…sabes que no quiero ofenderte, pero…' _Esta vez me miras con confusión y un poco de desconfianza. No quiero que desconfíes de mí, yo simplemente quiero tenerlo en claro. Quiero saber si estoy bien o no._ 'Gaara tú…¿tú eres real?'_ Finalmente me atrevo a preguntar. No puedo creer que te haya preguntado tal cosa. ¡Claro que eres real!

Te levantas muy rápido y te diriges a la ventana, al parecer te vas a ir. Pero no quiero ¡no quiero! ¡Por muy egoísta que suene no quiero que te vayas de mi lado!

_'¡Gaara espera!'_ Me levanto antes de que pongas un pie en el marco, botando el pocillo y desparramando la leche en la madera, no me importa, quiero alcanzarte antes de que te vayas. _'No debí habértelo preguntado, la respuesta es muy obvia, sólo que…nunca antes ha sido tan bondadoso conmigo que…parece como si todo tú fuera parte de mi imaginación, por favor… no te vayas…'_ Trato de no llorar, pero me es imposible, no soy nada sin ti a mi lado.

Te quedas en el marco de la ventana mirándome enfadado, desilusionado, asustado…y luego saltas. Te has ido…me has dejado solo. Otra vez...he hecho lo que no debí, otra vez te he hecho enfadar. ¡Esta es la segunda vez que te he hecho enfadar! Me apoyo en la ventana, estoy dudando, pero si es necesario lo haría. Voy a esperar…sólo unos cuantos minutos.

Espero…uno…dos…cinco…hasta diez minutos, pero no llegas. Escucho ruido abajo, de seguro es mi padre. _'Y si… ¿serás tú Gaara?'_ Me asomo por mi puerta y grito, me responde la voz de mi padre diciendo que me apresure, que debemos irnos. De seguro estoy pálido ahora, porque apenas puedo sentir que el aire vaya a mis pulmones. ¡No quiero ir! ¡No voy a ir!

Voy a la ventana nuevamente, me pregunto ¿cómo lo harás para saltar hasta aquí? ¿Y para irte? De seguro eres un gran deportista. Estoy dudando, otra vez, mejor voy por las buenas…pero no quiero ir si tú estás enfadado conmigo, no tiene caso. Mi padre está subiendo las escaleras.

Ahora lo pienso…

Tú siempre tienes la razón. _'Los psicólogos no son de confianza. Yo no pude confiar en ellos. Gracias a ellos…mi familia murió.'_ Definitivamente, no debo ir. No puedo, no si es por el bien de mi padre. También por el mío, y por el tuyo.

Coloco un pie en el marco de la ventana. Me quedo pensando. ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Cuántos metros son? Deben ser unos cinco metros hacia abajo. Debo estar loco. Pero una vez me dijiste que siempre debo confiar en mí. _'Así es como yo estoy viviendo ahora.'_ Si tú lo has logrado…¿yo también podré? Si yo caigo, sé que tú estarás ahí para atraparme y para salvarme. Puedo confiar en ti. Siempre lo haré.

Decidido me subo a la ventana, pero con cuidado de no caer. Aun estoy dudando.

¿Recuerdas esa plática sobre la muerte?

_'Yo no quiero morir aun, pero si algún día llega mi hora, recibiré la muerte con los brazos abiertos.'_ Te dije, tú me miras con una sonrisa de comprensión.

_'Yo siempre recibí la muerte con los brazos abiertos.'_ Te miro confundido. Me lo estás diciendo cómo si estuvieras muerto. _'Me refiero a que, nunca voy a decir que no. Nunca lo he hecho.' _Ahora comprendo, tú estás decidido y no tienes miedo. En cambio yo sí. Tengo un miedo terrible. _'No debes tenerle miedo a la muerte. De seguro hay algo más allá arriba.'_ Miras el cielo y tus ojos se confunden en el cielo negro. Tus ojos tan brillantes lo reflejan, hasta la más pequeña estrella. _'Si algún día, llegas a morir antes que yo, juro que te acompañaré.'_ Me quedo impactado. ¿Tú me acompañarás? ¿Morirías sólo por mí?

_'Gaara, yo sólo quiero que sigas viviendo. Que seas feliz.'_ Te digo, no son palabras especiales las que he dicho. Pero es lo primero que se me vino a la mente. _'Y-yo…si yo muero antes, me gustaría…'_ Ciertamente, me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero no puedo permitir quitarte la vida. Sería casi un pecado. Pero…me encantaría que estuvieses conmigo hasta la muerte.

_'Te seguiré hasta la muerte. Jamás te dejaré sólo.'_ Me lo dices con tanta calma que llego a envidiarte. No puedo creer que la muerte sea algo tan sencillo para ti. Eso me hace especial, sé que puedo confiar en ti. _'Dímelo, dímelo y lo haré.' _Me estás sonriendo otra vez. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ 'Si me dices que quieres que esté contigo hasta la muerte, Naruto, yo lo haré. No lo dudes.'_ Pero no quiero quitarte la vida.

_'Yo…sí…sí quiero.'_ Tú sólo me sonríes. _'Quiero que me sigas a todas partes y no me dejes solo.'_ Me pongo a llorar. Sólo lo he dicho, pero ya siento que te he quitado tu vida. _'Dime Gaara…'_ Quiero abrazarte…pero no puedo, me dices que nunca debo tocarte. No te gusta que la gente te toque. Está bien para mí. No necesito tocarte para sentirte. _'Yo ¿puedo hacer lo mismo por ti?' _Tus ojos me dicen que sí. Me dedicas una sonrisa que sé que sólo yo las he podido ver. Te acercas y me besas en la mejilla. De seguro estoy rojo, porque te estás riendo.

Vuelvo al presente y aun estoy en la ventana. Mi padre está afuera de la puerta, estoy seguro. Es como si pudiera sentir su respiración hasta acá. Entonces, me quedo mirando hacia abajo. _'Hay neblina.'_ Pensé. Estaba tan concentrado en poder divisar el final de mi futura caída, que no siento cuando la puerta se abre.

_'¡Naruto!'_ Escucho a mi padre gritar. Me sobresalto y me suelto del marco.

Ahora…estoy más asustado que nunca.

Si voy a morir que sea en tus brazos, si voy a morir quiero oler tu embriagante aroma, si voy a morir quiero besarte antes, quiero verte, quiero sentirte, quiero decir todo lo que siento…quiero decir te amo.

Estoy cayendo…sigo cayendo…no siento absolutamente nada…estoy preparado para sentir el fuerte golpe cuando aterrice.

Se crean lágrimas en mis ojos. Se van volando. Me siento solo. Me arrepiento cada día de mi vida. Me arrepiento no haberte dicho "te amo" esta noche. Me arrepiento de hacerte enfadar. Quiero estar en tus brazos en estos momentos.

Mi padre está en la ventana, me mira con horror, con miedo… está asustado… de que…¿de que yo vaya a morir?

En este momento puedo confiar en que estarás abajo y me atraparás. Me salvarás de mi muerte.

¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

Los dos sentados en el balcón, mirando las estrellas.

_'Naruto.'_ Me llamas y yo volteo a verte. Me miras con ojos tristes. Estás triste. Si tú estás triste yo también. _'Sshh.'_ Me callas y me besas la frente. Entonces me sonríes. _'Quiero preguntarte algo.'_ Ahora es mi turno de sonreírte.

_'Cualquier cosa.'_

_'¿Qué harías por amor?'_ Volteo a ver el cielo y sonrío. Luego un pequeño rubor aparece en mi cara. Te veo y tú te ríes. No me canso de esa melodiosa risa tuya. Es la más hermosa canción que he escuchado antes. _'No quiero que te asustes cuando te diga que…yo mataría por amor.'_ Te ríes. Aunque lo digo en serio. Si alguien se atreve a tocarte, a hacerte daño, a herir tu alma, no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer.

_'Naruto.'_ Me vuelves a llamar. Yo cierro los ojos y asiento para que prosigas. _'Me gustaría hacer una promesa.'_ Ahora los abro y espero._ 'Prometamos algo. Algo para los dos.'_ Me sonrojo más. No tengo idea por qué, pero siempre que estás a mi lado me ruborizo no importa la situación.

_'Lo que quieras.'_

_'Estemos juntos por siempre.'_ Te apoyas en mi hombro, yo sonrío y me dan ganas de abrazarte. Pero yo no puedo, no debo tocarte. Sólo tú a mí. Y yo lo comprendo.

_'Juntos…por siempre.' _Repito._ 'Haré lo que sea para que estemos juntos por siempre. Nadie me separará de ti.'_ Ese fue el primer beso que nos dimos en los labios. Tus dulces labios, jamás los olvidaré.

¿Lo recuerdas? Porque yo lo hago todos los días.

Estoy cayendo al suelo. Puedo sentirlo, estoy a solo unos centímetros, recuerdo todos esos días contigo. Todos esos días que nos tocamos y nos besamos. Todos esos días que me dijiste que me amabas.

Cierro los ojos y espero mi muerte. Quizás no puedas hacer nada esta vez para salvarme. Prometí hacer cualquier cosa para estar siempre contigo. Pero ahora…no puedo hacer nada. ¿Me seguirás? ¿Te podré encontrar hasta después de morir?

Siento mis lágrimas caer por mi rostro.

Estoy exagerando. No…el mundo está exagerando. Mi padre creía que estaba loco. ¿No? ¿Por qué me iba a enviar a ese horrible lugar? Pensar en que nadie confiaba en mí…me hacía querer morir. Al menos no estaré solo allá arriba…pero tampoco estaré contigo.

Escucho los gritos de mi padre, escucho cosas romperse y algunos muebles siendo arrastrados.

Definitivamente voy a morir aquí…No te volveré a ver…No te volveré a sentir…

¡No quiero morir!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué trágico, bueno no crean que será pronto el final xd aun falta que venga el heroe y lo salve no? ¿Habrá heroe? Quizás, xD estoy pensando en eso.<strong>_

_**Sí...otra cosa que quería dejar en claro; "no tengo nada contra los psicólogos" xD pero a muchas personas les da miedo ir. No digo que son malos n.n es como decirle a un niño lo "malo" que es ir al dentista :l Era eso, no se lo tomen tan mal, creo que son personas buenas :3 **_

_**(También perdón si hay una que otra falta de ortografía -_- pero a veces no logro identificarlas y pasan desapercibidas TT-TT comprendo que leer sin tildes o palabras cambiadas es complicado, sumimasen -w-)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y la historia.  
>Gracias por leer.<strong>_

_**'Matta nee~' :3**_


	3. Un sentido inexistente

**_¡Juro que mi mente estaba en blanco! ¡No sabía que escribir! D: No tienen idea de lo que se siente... o quizás sí xD _**

**_Pero al fin lo he logrado 0w0 ESPERO que sea de su agrado porque no se me ocurría nada :p  
>Según yo quedó un poco flojo, pero ojalá les guste, igual ahora que lo estaba leyendo pensé que estaba bien... es que tengo sueño -_- pero quería actualizar e improvisé lo más posible para terminarlo. <em>**

**_Les dejo leer este capítulo que agotó mi pequeño y débil cerebrito. Mi cerebro quedó K.O_**

**_Ah, también ojalá lo entiendan, ya que según yo algunas partes son difíciles de saber a quién le habla Naruto xDD pero como ya saben, (y si entendieron los capítulos anteriores (no son tan complicados u.u)) entenderán este :9 _**

**_(Dejo en claro que todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Naruto)_**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3: Un sentido inexistente<span>**

Lo último que pude alcanzar a ver, fue a mi padre. Creo que estaba gritando, no estoy seguro, por alguna razón, no podía escuchar nada…

¿Estoy muerto?

Desperté en una habitación color blanco, estaba en una camilla de sábanas celestes, había un pequeño mueble al lado izquierdo con un teléfono. De cierta manera se parece demasiado a la enfermería de mi escuela, pero esta habitación es más grande y sólo estoy yo.

Hay un aparato a un lado mío, no sé que es, mi vista aun es muy borrosa, pero puedo sentir un insoportable ruido que viene de este. Con una mano trato de tocarme la frente, pero cuando la alzo un fuerte dolor provino de mi muñeca. Con cuidado la toco y siento unos cables salir de ella ¿¡Qué es esto!? Trato de quitármelo, pero parece que hay una especie de cinta que la mantiene atada.

Bueno, de algo estoy seguro, no estoy muerto.

Siento cómo una puerta se abre y se cierra de golpe y me sobresalto ante tal sorpresa. Parece que está enfadado, cualquier cosa o persona que haya entrado. Un momento…¿Está adentro? ¡Y yo no puedo hacer nada! Luego escucho murmullos. Es la voz de una chica, entonces "ella" va hacia la ventana y abre las cortinas, la luz del sol me da directo en la cara. Maldita sea ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? La chica se acerca a mí y creo que me está hablando…

No puedo escuchar nada.

Entró otra persona, es un hombre, creo que es un adulto. Se para en frente de la camilla y me está mirando…o eso creo. La chica tiene algo en sus manos, levanta un poco mi cabeza hacia ella, y me abre un ojo para que un líquido frío y molesto entre. Rápidamente me separo, pero el hombre me sujeta de los hombros y la chica hace lo mismo con mi otro ojo. Esta vez me dejan y me froto los ojos tratando de sacar esa molesta sensación.

Abro los ojos y sorpresivamente puedo ver mejor. Creo que para eso eran esas gotas. Ahora que me fijo más en el ambiente, puedo notar que estoy en el hospital, la chica que estaba "curándome" era una enfermera, y el hombre que está en estos momentos a mi lado es mi padre.

Me mira, y en sus ojos se nota enojo, tristeza, angustia y preocupación, creo que también un poco de rabia. Yo evito hacer contacto visual con él y miro hacia abajo. Él me toca el hombro y me sonríe.

_'Nunca vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.'_ Me dice. ¿Asustarte, yo? Tú eres el que me ha asustado, por eso me he caído de la ventana. Me sigue sonriendo y luego esa sonrisa es manchada por lágrimas. _'Pensé que te iba a perder.' _Sí…yo también pensé lo mismo, pero gracias a dios no he muerto. Aunque, me hubiese gustado…no que digo, no puedo morir sin antes haberme reconciliado él. Me pregunto dónde estará.

_'L-lo lamento. Yo-no, no quería…'_ De tan sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar, me asusto de tan sólo recordar cómo es que casi muero. _'M-me asusté y-y' _Las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en mis ojos, y mi vista es borrosa nuevamente.

_'Sshhh. Está bien, lo importante es que estás a salvo.'_ Me dice con mucha calma. Luego recuerdo de que tenía que encontrarlo…pensé que quien estaría a mi lado sería él. Pero no está…quizás aun siga enfadado conmigo.

_'Padre…¿no ha venido nadie a visitarme?'_ Quizás aun no esté informado de mi accidente. Tampoco es que tenga poderes y se entere de todo lo que me pasa, pero me hubiese gustado haber caído en sus brazos.

_'S-sí.'_ Me dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. _'Vino tu amigo…creo que se llamaba Kiba.'_ ¿Kiba? Le han avisado a él, pero a Gaara no…bueno, jamás conoció a mi padre, creo que nunca se llevó bien con él. Siempre se iba cuando él llegaba, así que no me sorprende.

_'Oh, y…¿qué dijo?'_ Pregunté esperando alguna buena noticia. No sé cuál en realidad.

_'Dijo que copió la tarea que tenían para el lunes. Me la dejó para que te la entregara.'_ ¿Tarea? Nosotros no teníamos tarea...aunque, yo falté la clase pasada así que hay posibilidad. Sabía que no debía haber faltado, ahora tendré que copiar todo.

_'B-bien. Aun me quedan cuatro días, así que podré hacerla sin falta…'_ Pero ¿estaré bien para poder ir el lunes a clases? Me recuperaré en cuatro días…¿eso no es muy poco?

_'Hijo, tendrás toda la semana.'_ Claro, toda la semana. Está bien que no sea genio en matemáticas, pero si estoy toda la semana aquí no podré ir el lunes a la escuela. Y si no voy el lunes a la escuela, no tiene sentido que haga la tarea. Ahora que lo pienso, mañana es viernes, y si falto, tendré más tarea acumulada para el lunes… Estoy confundido. _'Hijo, hoy es lunes.' _Claro…ahora después del miércoles viene el lunes. ¿Cómo que es lunes? Me está diciendo que estuve cuatro días dormido…¿¡Cuatro días!? ¿Tan grave fue mi caída?

_'P-pero…entonces…' _Estoy asombrado, jamás pensé que hubiese estado inconsciente tanto tiempo. _'Padre ¿no ha venido nadie más a verme?'_ Me lo vuelve a negar. _'Ni siquiera a la casa?'_ Me mira extraño.

_'No. ¿Esperabas a alguien?' _¡Claro que esperaba a alguien! Esperaba que viniera a verme... ¡maldita sea! ¿Tan enfadado está como para no venir?

_'La verdad es que…sí.'_ No tenía caso ocultarle más que lo esperaba a él. _'Esperaba que Gaara viniera a verme.'_ Esta vez se queda con una expresión seria.

_'Hijo, no he cambiado de opinión.'_ Me dice. ¿Opinión sobre qué? _'Cuando te recuperes, te enviaré al psicólogo de inmediato. Sobre todo ahora, que has decidido suicidarte.'_ ¿¡Suicidarme!? ¡Está bien! ¡Admito que pensé saltar por la ventana, pero no lo iba a hacer! ¡Simplemente fue un accidente! ¡Y parte de este accidente fue su culpa!

_'Padre…yo no iba a saltar. ¡Lo juro!' _Quizás sea su hijo, pero no es tan fácil de convencer.

_'¿A no? Entonces dime, qué ibas a hacer. ¿Qué hacías en la ventana? ¿¡Contemplando el paisaje!?'_ Estaba enfadado, genial…lo que me faltaba. Ahora no sólo Gaara, sino él también. No quiero responderle, sería una falta de educación gritarle, y mucho más en un hospital.

_Pip…pip…pip…_

Esa maldita cosa me tiene harto. ¿¡No se puede quedar en silencio!? Los ojos de mi padre están con furia total, parece que me está matando tan sólo mirándome. Pero es verdad lo que digo, yo no iba a saltar. Yo sé que no puedo hacer lo mismo que _él_ hace. No soy cómo _él_, no puedo saltar de techo en techo, con suerte puedo saltar de una roca a otra. Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera porque me enamoré de él… entonces… ¿fue su culpa?

_'No sé quién es Gaara, no sé dónde lo has visto, cuándo han hablado, o cómo es.' _Me empieza a decir más calmado. _'Naruto, sé que has estado mucho tiempo sólo. Apenas tienes amigos, lo sé.'_ Mentira, no tienes idea de cómo se siente. Tú estabas rodeado de amigos cuando eras joven. _'¿Seguro de que Gaara existe?_' Estoy harto de que me pregunten eso. ¡Sí existe! Estoy seguro. Ahora sé lo que se siente al preguntar eso. Se debió haber sentido del mismo modo en el que estoy ahora, o quizás peor.

Quiero gritarle, y de alguna manera decirle a todo el mundo de que eres real. No puedo contestarle así a mi padre, sería una tremenda falta de respeto, quien sabe, quizás me deje peor de lo que estoy.

_'Hijo quizás…'_ Me empieza a hablar con ese tono de comprensión. No quiere entender de una buena vez… no quiere comprender…¡No puede comprender a todo el mundo! Quiero gritarle…_ 'Hablé con el doctor ayer, y me dijo que quizás sólo estás alucinando cosas...Lamento ser yo quien te diga esto pero…'_ No…cállate, cállate maldita sea…No quiero escuchar sea lo que sea que vayas a decir. ¡Ni una palabra más! _'Gaara no existe.' _

_'¡Cállate!' _Grité tan fuerte que pude haber quedado más sordo de lo que estoy. La enfermera, que aun estaba ahí, se sobresaltó botando algunos frascos que se hicieron trizas al chocar contra el suelo. _'Dices que no es real porque no puedes verlo.' _Todos dicen eso. _'No sólo porque no puedas verlo…no significa que no sea real. Gaara es la persona más real en este mundo.'_

_'Lo siento mucho.'_ ¿Sentirlo? Claro, sigue fingiendo. _'Pero, no puedo creer en él. Jamás lo he visto, tampoco lo he escuchado.' _No lo escuchas porque no quieres creer en él. No quieres creer en la persona qu_e _me hace feliz. _'A veces me dices que estás con él jugando o haciendo la tarea. Pero siempre que paso en frente de tu cuarto, te veo sólo.' _¡Simplemente no quieres aceptar que existe! _'Lo hago por tu bien. Déjame ayudarte…¿sí?' _¡No necesito ayuda! ¡Mucho menos de alguien que desconfía en mí!

_'No…'_ No voy a aceptar tu ayuda, no si no quieres creerme. _'No necesito ayuda de alguien que no puede ver lo que yo sí. ¿De qué serviría?'_ De seguro cambiarían todos mis pensamientos, dejaría de creer en ti…y ya no podría seguir viéndote.

_'Es que…es imposible que sólo tú puedas verlo…'_ Tienes razón…pero aun así creo en él. Un momento…sí hay…una persona, una persona que ha hablado con él. No han sido muchas veces, pero han intercambiado palabras.

_'T-te equivocas…sí hay alguien que ha hablado con él.'_ Ahora está sorprendido. ¿No esperaba a que dijera eso verdad? Ahora me creerá…ahora verá que el que estaba equivocado era él.

_'D-disculpe…'_ La enfermera de repente nos habló. _'El doctor vendrá en seguida para hacerle algunas revisiones.' _¿Revisiones? ¿Por qué? He estado casi una semana aquí. No quiero que me hagan nada. Y estas son una de las razones por las cuales no me gustan los hospitales. "Odio" los exámenes.

_'Claro, puedo saber de qué tratarán._' Lo dices tan calmado…por supuesto, a ti o te harán nada.

_'Le harán unos exámenes auditivos, y también unos de la vista.'_ Estoy inseguro. ¿Por qué de eso? ¿A qué se debe? Acepto una radiografía para ver mis músculos o si algo anda mal en mi cuerpo, pero..._ 'Lo que pasa es; que la caída ha sido de seis metros-'_

_'¿¡Seis metros!?'_ ¿Tan alto está mi habitación? La chica me mira un poco asustada por mi reacción, y mi padre se enfada al interrumpirla. Yo simplemente miro hacia abajo y ella prosigue.

_'Bueno, como ha caído cabeza abajo, sus sentidos se pudieron haber alterado un poco.' _Caí…cabeza abajo…¿cómo es posible…por qué estoy vivo entonces? ¡Ahora estoy confundido! Estoy vivo mientras debería estar…más que muerto…

_'Está bien. Hagan lo que sea necesario. Mientras él esté bien, acepto cualquier cosa.' _Te arrepentirás de haber dicho esas palabras…¡No tienes idea de lo que pueden hacerme!

_'Sí…claro…da igual.'_ No quiero decir nada, no mientras me esté mirando de esa forma. Se acerca y me dice.

_'Debo ir a trabajar.'_ Siempre el trabajo primero, ¿no? _'Volveré en la tarde, si quieres llamar a alguien, simplemente dile a la enfermera.'_ Sólo vete…

_'Como sea.' _Vas hacia la enfermera y ella te pasa un papel…da igual lo que sea. Mi mente está en otro lado, no puedo creer que aun esté vivo. Y si esto es…y si es obra de tuya…Gaara? ¿Me habrás salvado? 'Gracias.' Digo despacio, pero no lo suficiente, los dos me escucharon.

_'Hijo, ¿Gaara está aquí?'_ Es un…¿me está tratando de loco? ¿Acaso ve que estás aquí? No. ¡No estás aquí!

_'No. ¿Lo ves por alguna parte?'_ Le respondo fríamente. De hecho, estoy sorprendido conmigo mismo. Jamás antes le había hablado así a mi padre, y si no me equivoco, jamás a alguien.

_'No.'_ Me dijo firme. Creo que está enfadado…más de lo que estaba.

_'Entonces, creo que la respuesta es clara.' _Le respondí. La enfermera nos quedó mirando un poco intimidada. A decir verdad, a simple vista se podía notar que era una novata. Mi padre me quedó mirando serio.

_'Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, no podré venir en la noche, tendré mucho trabajo.'_ Bien por ti, "siempre" tienes mucho trabajo. _'Pued_es _pedirle a alguno de tus amigos que vengan. O quizás "Gaara" venga a verte.' _Por qué pronuncias su nombre como si lo despreciaras…No sé qué siento… rabia, angustia…me siento confundido.

Al fin se fue, pero la enfermera sigue aquí, con unos frascos llenos de líquido…rojo…eso es…es, ¿es sangre?

_'D-disculpe…'_ Estoy tartamudeando, la chica me mira preocupada.

_'¿Se te ofrece algo cariño?' _Su tono es más amable del que esperaba.

_'E-eso, ese frasco…e-es, es-sangre…?'_ No pude evitar tartamudear.

_'Bueno…eso depende.' _¿Depende? ¿¡De qué depende!? _'Cariño, ¿eres hemofóbico?' _¿Hemofóbico? Creo que he escuchado eso antes, pero no estoy seguro de qué es.

_'¿Qué es eso?'_

_'Hmm…¿Le tienes miedo a la sangre?' _Está bien, creo que en todo el día, eso ha sido lo más estúpido que he escuchado.

_'¿Eso existe?'_ Me siento mal por la gente así. Si le tuviera miedo a la sangre no comería carne…aunque…la verdad es que no me gusta…pero bueno, si fuese "hemofóbico" como dijo, apenas podría vivir sabiendo que tengo sangre en mi interior… ¿no? Pobre de la gente que sufre de eso... Sé que es malo pero, no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

_'Aah, por un momento pensé que eras hemofóbico.' _ Si soy sincero, eso suena como a "homofobia", cosa que no soy, ya que salgo con Gaara…no debería estar pensando en él mientras estoy aquí. No por ahora. _'Sí cariño es sangre. ¿Ves estos tubos?'_ Me señaló los "cables" o "tubos" que salían de la cinta pegada en mi muñeca.

_'Hm.' _Asentí.

_'Bueno, cuando llegaste, fue necesario hacerte algunos exámenes, y tuvimos que extraer un poco de sangre.' _¿Un poco? Esos son como mínimo ocho frascos…¡de mi sangre!

_'A-ah…' _Estoy tartamudeando de nuevo… _'Y-y, c-cómo me extraen…la-sangre..?'_

_'Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?'_ Sí, estoy bien, ¿podrías responder a mi pregunta? _'Seguro que, no tienes-'_

_'Sólo quiero saber, cómo extraen mi sangre…'_ Sí, lo admito, es un poco estúpido que pregunte eso, pero jamás he visto o me han hecho un examen de sangre, no al menos que yo recuerde. Y si soy sincero, jamás me ha gustado hablar sobre eso, lo encuentro…no quiero sonar tan…simplemente lo encuentro asqueroso.

_'Por las jeringas.' _La chica parecía confundida y preocupada. _'¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Cielo, estás pálido.' _¿Jeringas?...cómo odio esas cosas…son tan fáciles de dañarte, de traspasar tu piel…eso, eso tengo insertado ahora…?

_'N-no… no me siento bien…'_ Tengo nauseas, de tan sólo saber que me han extraído "un poco" de sangre me dan ganas de vomitar. _'N-no pueden sacarme esto, ¿por favor?'_ Quiero sonar lo más convincente posible, no me gusta que me inyecten cosas, y pensar que he estado con esto todos estos días.

_'No cariño, lo siento. ¿Seguro no quieres agua?' _Sí, sí, seguro. Creo que tengo sueño… siento que mis parpados se están cerrando, quiero mantenerme despierto pero… ese maldito ruido…

_Pip…pip…pip…_

¿No se va a callar? Es irritante, tengo más ganas de vomitar, simplemente me siento extraño, estoy perdiendo la respiración. Quiero decir algo pero mi voz no sale, y encima la enfermera volvió a retomar el trabajo de etiquetar esos frascos. Podría prestarme más atención ¿no? Mientras pueda respirar, mientras aun pueda inhalar aire está bien. Peor cuesta, siento demasiada presión en mi pecho, creo que…

_Pip, pip, pip…_

Esa cosa está sonando más rápido, me dan ganas de golpearlo… ¿por qué aumentó la velocidad?

_Pip pip pip…_

Voy a cerrar los ojos, pero un sonido extremadamente fuerte y… _peligroso_ suena por toda la habitación. Volteo para mirar a la chica, y ella está apretando algunas cosas en ese aparato de sonido irritante. Luego dirige su mirada hacia a mí y coloca un paño frío en mi frente.

Tengo sueño… quiero dormir…

Cierro los ojos de una buena vez, e inmediatamente caigo en el mundo de los sueños. Pero, no es como siempre, esta vez es un tanto diferente…esto no es un sueño común y corriente, es raro, estoy soñando lo mismo que me está pasando. Estoy en la camilla, con la enfermera a mi lado, pero… esta vez hay más gente, hay dos mujeres mayores, y un señor, también un tanto mayor, que me sacan las agujas de mi muñeca para sustituirlas por otras. Una mujer se acerca hacia la bolsa llena de…si no me equivoco el suero, y coloca otra. No sé qué es, pero supongo que es un medicamento.

¿De verdad estoy soñando?

Debo decir que esto no es un sueño muy lindo. El señor viene con unas cosas en las manos, siento que mi vista empieza a fallar de nuevo.

Un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose inunda la habitación, y las dos enfermeras van con la otra chica, rápidamente empiezan a barrer el suelo…que está cubierto de sangre. Me acerco donde están ellas, les quiero preguntar qué está pasando. Trato de tocarlas, pero no puedo, es como si una manta invisible restringiera cualquier contacto. No puedo tocar nada. Miro el suelo con horror, es demasiada…sangre.

Creo que voy a vomitar…

Siento algo frío tocar mi hombro, miro hacia atrás y estás tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo o sí?

Miro el suelo un poco apenado, pero luego cierro los ojos al ver el suelo rojo. Colocas tus dos manos en mis mejillas y me das un beso.

Ahora estoy seguro de que estoy soñando.

_'Gaara, ¿qué haces…'_ No puedo terminar mi frase ya que me agarras del brazo y me llevas hacia la ventana. ¿Qué pretendes?

_'Naruto, eres un imbécil.' _Esas palabras, juro que llegaron hasta mi corazón, nunca antes me habías insultado, y no me importa que lo hagan, pero me entristece que seas tú quien lo haga. _'¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte por una ventana? ¿Qué querías conseguir?'_

_'Y-yo… yo quería…'_ Si soy sincero, ni siquiera yo sé qué quería. _'Quería seguirte.'_ No es mentira, quería estar de nuevo contigo…

_'Hm…y la mejor forma era suicidándote ¿verdad?' _No quiero que pienses eso, no quería suicidarme, si lo hago…si lo hacía te dejaría sólo…

_'No pensé que… la verdad es que yo no iba a lanzarme… mi padre…'_

_'Lo sé. Lo vi todo.'_ Me sorprendo, ¿de verdad? ¿Dónde estabas entonces? _'Te quería detener pero antes de poder reaccionar, ya te encontrabas en el suelo…'_ Miras hacia abajo, ¿estás…¡llorando!? _'De verdad pensé que te iba a perder.'_

_'Claro que no. Recuerda, dijimos que siempre estaríamos juntos.'_ Pero aun así, me pregunto por qué no me habías venido a visitar. _'Gaara, por qué no venías…'_

_'Sí vine. Pero nadie me vio.'_

_'¿Cómo es eso?' _Se me había olvidado por completo de que estábamos en el hospital, olvidé por completo que estábamos rodeados de "doctores" y "enfermeras". Olvidé por completo, todo lo que nos rodeaba. _'No me digas que…'_

_'Es que, me escabullía para poder estar más tiempo contigo. No te dejan pasar sólo al menos que alguien te acompañe.' _

Debo admitir…que me asusté un poco, pensé que mi padre tenía razón, pensé que no era…

_'Naruto, creo que tienes que volver.' _¿Volver? ¿A dónde? _'No puedes quedarte mucho tiempo fuera de tu cuerpo ¿sabes? Te hará mal.'_

_'Lo siento Gaara, no te entiendo.'_

_'Sólo cierra los ojos.' _No quiero, de seguro cuando los abra no estarás ahí conmigo. _'No te asustes, sólo ciérralos. Yo te protejo.' _¿Y de qué? _'¿Confías en mí?' _Ahora no sé si puedo confiar en el mundo.

_'Hm.'_ Estoy cabizbajo, no quiero decir que no, pero tampoco que sí. No estoy seguro el por qué, pero estoy dudando de ti… o más bien de mí. De seguro estoy soñando… Ya no sé qué pensar.

_'Ven.'_ Me sujetas de los hombros y me hundes en tu cuello. Me estás abrazando, y se siente tan bien. Ahora estoy seguro de que eres real… jamás debí haberlo dudado. _'Cierra los ojos.' _Los cierro lentamente, mientras me dejo consumir en tu dulce aroma. Nunca había tenido tanta paz, a pesar de que ahora estamos en un hospital…

_Pip…pip…pip…_

Y esa cosa empezó a sonar otra vez. Es irritante, no puedo evitarlo, aunque esté en tus brazos…pero…

Ya no siento tu calor...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Han entendido verdad? Por favor digan que sí xDD he estado en estado zombi así que ni yo sé lo que escribo, pero les aseguro que puse toda mi inteligencia y sentimientos en este cap.<strong>_

_**Soy tan mala para los finales... siempre los dejo en suspenso (...)**_

_**El próximo capítulo lo escribiré en poco tiempo (Espero) y os recuerdo (ya que de "él" se trata el fic) que en poco tiempo (19/01) es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido ángelito (Gaara) **_

**_Los veo en la próxima (que SÍ tendrá un poco más de... "acción".) _**

**_(No olvides dejar un review 0w0) _**

**_Matta nee~ :3_**


	4. ¿Quién eres?

**_¡Estoy enfadada! ¿Y saben por qué? Porque la inspiración aún no vuelve de sus vacaciones, ¡y me hace trabajar el doble!  
>TT-TT lo siento por dejar así el fic...sobretodo por dejar de escribir...pues así como lo hacía. Siento que mi estilo se fue por ahí a dar una vuelta. Pero bueeeno...qué le puedo hacer. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, aunque...no sé si a muchos les interesa...<em>**

**_Aquí, dos pequeñas aclaraciones:_**

_'Diálogos.'  
><em>_"Pensamientos."_

_**Ok eso era todo, os dejo leer este GaaNaru/NaruGaa.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4: ¿Quién eres?<span>**

_'Si te soy sincero, pensé que perdería a mi mejor amigo.' _He escuchado tantas veces esa frase. Pero estoy feliz de que se preocupen por mí. _'Quizás tenga a Akamaru como compañero, pero tú eres el único chico de la escuela en quien puedo confiar.'_ Yo también.

_'Kiba, no seas exagerado. Tienes muchos amigos._' Le dije sonriendo. Y no es mentira, Kiba es el chico... "popular" de la escuela. Bueno…no es popular, pero le tienen mucho aprecio, y después de que le ocurrió su accidente le prestaban mucha más atención. Era un mimado, según yo y algunos más.

_'Sí, pero no como tú. Tú eres alguien a quien en realidad le importo, y a mí me importas de igual manera.'_ Es como si supiera lo que yo siento. Eso me hace feliz, al fin alguien quien me comprende…bueno, no es que Gaara no me comprendiera, pero…Kiba es especial.

_'Hmm…tengo hambre.'_ Le digo, para luego mirarle con unos ojos de suplica. Él entiende inmediatamente el mensaje y camina hacia la puerta.

_'Dime, ¿qué quieres?' _Siempre es tan amable conmigo. Aun cuando tenía problemas en la vista, hacía lo imposible para ayudarme. _'Te traigo lo que sea, tengo dinero conmigo.'_

_'¡Ramen!'_ Le digo feliz. No importa si no es saludable, es mi favorito, y siempre sirve para darme energías. Kiba ríe y desaparece detrás de la puerta. _'Vaya…'_ Me estiro, y siento cómo mi espalda suena. _'Dios que estás en el cielo…estoy tan acalambrado…' _ Empiezo a escribir de nuevo en el cuaderno, el profesor no se cansa de escribir…

Luego de unos minutos siento el helado viento entrar a la habitación, haciendo que me estremezca un poco por el cambio de temperatura. _'Y la ventana, ¿desde cuándo está abierta?'_ Podría pararme para cerrarla, pero estos incómodos y molestos cables me lo prohíben. Tendré que esperar a que llegue Kiba o alguna enfermera. Pasaron sólo algunos segundos, y la ventana se abrió de golpe. Me asusté por el ruido, pensé que podría ser un ladrón o algo por el estilo…aunque a estas alturas, lo dudo. También pensé que pudo haber sido un ave que se habría estrellado contra la ventana. Al imaginarme al pobre ave, se me escapa una pequeña risa…soy tan miserable por reírme de la mala suerte de los demás.

Al darme cuenta de que nada entraba, (aunque no debía entrar nada tampoco) seguí escribiendo. Mi mano empezó a doler un poco, bueno, era normal, llevaba más de una hora escribiendo, y no había llegado ni a la mitad.

Cierro los ojos, quien sabe, unos milisegundos y escucho una voz grave y suave cerca de mí.

_'¡Aaah!' _Me sobresalto. Miro hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, pero no veo nada. Luego me vuelvo a dirigir hacia mi cuaderno y te veo recostado en la pequeña tabla que me servía de mesa para escribir. Al principio, me asusté por no haberte visto antes, pero me relajé al saber que eras tú. _'¿Qué haces aquí?'_ Te pregunto.

Tus ojos aguamarina se dirigieron a los míos azul cielo, o "zafiros" como les decías tú, y me sonreíste. Fue una sonrisa más bien de burla. Me sentí ofendido, sin saber por qué, al verte sonreír así. Aunque…no tenía sentido, al menos yo no encontraba nada gracioso.

_'¿Te asusté?'_ Me preguntaste. ¡Hala! Por eso te burlas de mí. Inflo mis mejillas y evito tu mirada. Tú, simplemente ríes.

Desde que estoy en el hospital, han venido a visitarme todos los días. No amigos, más bien simples compañeros de clases, que vienen a entregarme tareas, y tareas…y más tarea. Sólo es un 'Hola. Esto es para una prueba. Adiós.' Nada más. El único que se da tiempo para venir y quedarse conmigo es Kiba. Y por supuesto tú. Aunque tampoco te veo mucho…como que has estado un poco distante. O sólo es mi imaginación.

_'Pensé que estabas con Kiba. ¿Se fue?' _Me preguntas mirando hacia la ventana. Yo niego con la cabeza. Te sientas en la silla, que anteriormente pertenecía a Kiba, y te empiezas a mecer en ella.

Puedo asegurar, que estos tres últimos días que he estado en el hospital, has cambiado tu actitud. Al fin eres más abierto a tus sentimientos. Compartes más con la gente…bueno, sólo con Kiba. Ya que, no sé el por qué, pero no te gusta hablar con nadie más. Cuando llegan los doctores o enfermeras a revisarme, es como si tuvieras una alerta, porque siempre te vas cinco segundos, exactos, antes de que ellos entren.

_'Ahí viene.'_ Me dices. Ah, ahí viene Kiba.

_'Quedaban exactamente tres pocillos de ramen. Traje los tres por si…'_ Lo miré para saber por qué dejó de hablar. Él te mira y te saluda. _'Mira, pero si Gaara también está aquí.' _Tú sonríes. _'Que bien que traje los tres, ahora comemos todos.'_ Kiba siempre pensando en los demás. A veces me da un poco de pena, ya que esa es su debilidad. Y después de que te das cuenta, lo estás utilizando para tus gustos y necesidades.

Si alguien le pide comida, el no duda en ir a buscar, si alguien necesita copiar la tarea, el no tiene problema, lo deja. Sería capaz de mover mar y tierra para hacer algo por alguien. Pero, la gente que es tan malagradecida y egoísta, se aprovecha.

No es que yo no lo haya hecho, y me siento muy mal al recordarlo, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con Kiba…jamás me había sentido tan mal. Me aproveché completamente de su amabilidad, y me sentí tan culpable…tenía que confesarle lo que había hecho, pero él lo comprendió, o al menos trató de hacerlo. No puedo decir que su mirada no mostraba angustia, pero a la vez felicidad. Desde ese día fui, o más bien soy el amigo de Kiba.

_'Mientras tú estés para mí, yo estaré para ti. Y aun así no puedas estarlo, yo si lo estaré.' _Esas fueron sus palabras. Prometí que siempre estaría para Kiba, no importa la situación, fue mi primer amigo. Mi primer "mejor amigo".

Pero, eso no importa ahora. Volviendo a la realidad, estaban tú y Kiba conversando animadamente. Creo que al ver que yo no reaccionaba, entablaron una conversación. Miré mi ramen, y me di cuenta de que si no comía pronto se enfriaría. Me puse a comer, e inmediatamente sus miradas se posaron en mí. Me sentí un poco incómodo, no me gusta que me miren comer.

_'Dime Naruto, ¿cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí?'_ Kiba preguntó. La verdad, a mí también me gustaría saberlo.

_'No lo sé. Quizás…unos tres o cinco días más.'_ Te recostaste en la cama cediéndole el asiento a Kiba, y te estiraste. Yo encogí un poco las piernas para no molestarte.

_'¿Y por qué tanto tiempo?'_ Preguntas.

_'No lo sé. Mi padre dice que quiere que vuelva sano a casa…aunque creo que sólo es una excusa porque no me quiere allá.' _Dije molesto. Kiba me miró un poco preocupado.

_'Naruto, no creas eso. Tu padre te ama. Se preocupa mucho por ti, es sólo eso.' _Quisiera encontrarle verdad a esa frase, pero no puedo. Mi padre ¿hace cuánto no me viene a visitar? Tampoco es que me importe. Bueno sí, me importa, pero no me importa que esté enfadado conmigo, él se enfadó porque sí, y no quiso hablar de ello.

_'Bueno, sabes que nos tienes a los dos.' _Me dices. Sí, lo sé, los tengo a los dos como amigos. Bueno, tú más que eso, pero se entiende.

_'Ooh, ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya. Mi madre se va a preocupar.' _Kiba se levantó y empezó a arreglar las cosas. _'Otro día vendré y te ayudaré con la tarea ¿vale?'_ Yo sonrío afirmando. _'Bien, adiós.' _Se despide con un gesto y se va.

Ahora solo estamos tú y yo. Al fin.

_'Gaara.' _Te llamo, tú volteas. _'¿Por qué sólo habas con Kiba?' _Si no se lo preguntaba moría, hace mucho tiempo esa pregunta me anda rondando por la cabeza.

_'Porque es buena persona.' _

_'Pero, hay mucha gente que es buena.'_ Te digo, con toda seguridad del mundo.

_'Claro que no.' _Ahora, frunces el seño. Te levantas para sentarte cerca de la ventana, pero no te apartas del todo. _'Naruto, tienes que saber diferenciar entre la gente buena y la mala.' _

_'Claro que sé.'_ Tú me prestas atención, esperando a que prosiga. _'La gente buena, es amable, ayuda a los demás, es inocente y tiene muchos amigos.' _Tú ríes ante lo último. _'Y la gente mala, roba, es egoísta, es…delincuente. Pues, gente mala.' _Me miras y me sonríes.

_'Eres un chico muy inocente.' _Me rozas la nariz con tu dedo índice, haciendo que me sonroje un poco. No sólo por el acto, sino por el comentario. _'Hay gente buena, que no tiene amigos.'_ Vuelves tu mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente. _'Kiba es un ejemplo.' _Me enfado un poco por el comentario, pero tu corriges inmediatamente._ 'No digo que se lleve mal con la gente. Pero, hay que saber diferenciar entre, un conocido, y un amigo.' _

Aish, hay que saber diferenciar varias cosas…

_'Un amigo…'_ Empiezas a decir, y te miro con atención. _'Es alguien en quien puedes confiar, con quien puedes compartir, tanto emociones como secretos. Siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesites, no importa la circunstancia. No se molestará si has hecho algo que no debías, y si lo hace, sabrá conversarlo y solucionarlo.' _Jamás había pensado eso. Yo simplemente creía que un amigo era alguien que te acompañaba y reías. _'Un conocido…es alguien con quien puedes compartir, pero no tienes plena confianza en él, tampoco puedes decirle secretos, ya que podría aprovecharse de ti. Puedes reír y tener muchas aventuras, pero no será lo mismo que con un amigo.' _Me miras y sonríes. _'¿Entiendes la diferencia?' _Yo asiento.

_'Y…¿qué somos tú y yo?' _Quería saber qué imagen tenías sobre nosotros. Desde mi punto de vista eres mi novio, y creo que es una linda palabra como para describirte, y me siento feliz y orgulloso al decirlo. Pero, también existe la palabra amante, o amigo con derecho. Por eso nació la duda en mí.

_'Tú y yo...No lo sé.'_ Escuchar eso me decepciona un poco. Me miras con picardía y te acercas…peligrosamente hacia mí. Entonces pegas tu frente con la mía. _'Tú, crees que soy tu novio, o tu…amante.'_ Susurras en mi oído y un escalofrío corrió por toda mi espalda.

_'Y-yo creo…c-creo que eres mi novio.' _Me das un beso en la mejilla. _'Si a ti te parece bien, claro.' _Luego sonríes.

_'De verdad eres muy inocente.' _Inflo mis mejillas y estas se enrojecen. _'Yo me considero tu novio si me preguntas.' _Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír. Y a la vez colorarme un poco. _'Pero de eso no estábamos hablando.'_

_'¿A no?'_ Ya se me había olvidado de lo que hablábamos. _'Ahh, cierto. Kiba es una persona buena.' _Digo en afirmación. Al fin te sentaste en la cama y cerraste un tiempo los ojos para suspirar.

_'Kiba es una persona especial.' _Te acercas y apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro. _'Deberías cuidarlo como amigo.'_ Abrazas mi brazo, y yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre la tuya, sintiendo tu dulce y embriagador aroma. _'Es por eso que sólo hablo con él. Porque sé que estaré seguro con él, y yo lo voy a cuidar. No puedo dejar que un chico así se arriesgue con tanta facilidad.' _

_'Si te refieres a que es muy amable con la gente, no te preocupes, es un chico muy querido, dudo que quieran hacerle daño.' _Kiba es un chico amable, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría dañarlo?

_'Quizás no le hagan nada malo, pero él está dañando a las otras personas sin darse cuenta.' _Ahora tu voz es más seria. Pero no entiendo a qué te refieres. _'Los está…si se puede decir, "malcriando" sus queridos compañeros sabrán cómo aprovecharse de él, y no perderán oportunidad. Cuando Kiba ya se haya dado cuenta de que ha sido utilizado, será tarde, ya que, aunque es un buen chico, quien sabe qué es lo que los demás pueden hacerle.'_

_'N-no entiendo. Definitivamente, no entiendo a lo que te refieres.' _Estaba un poco asustado, no sólo por su tono de voz, sino por lo que decía sobre Kiba. Es como si estuviera prediciendo el futuro, como si supiera exactamente lo que le pasaría.

_'Kiba me dijo el otro día, que…él era feliz haciendo sonreír a los demás. Dijo que haría lo posible para ver que los demás sonrían. Y si se llegan a enterar de eso, comenzarán a pedirle favores hasta agotarlo. Claro, si él rechaza alguno, lo atacarán diciéndole cosas, haciéndole sentir mal, y no le quedará otra que seguir siendo… "amable".'_ Estoy un poco…asombrado, asustado y triste. No puedo creer que la gente fuese tan mala para aprovecharse hasta tal punto. _'Por eso sólo hablo con Kiba. Él es una persona en quien se puede confiar, no voy a dejar que esa actitud y buena voluntad sea aprovechada.' _

_'Hum…' _Me recuesto un poco más dejándome caer hacia un lado para apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. _'Tengo sueño…' _

_'Está bien, descansa, mañana te vendré a ver de nuevo ¿vale?'_ Me dices, pero no quiero que te vayas…

_'¿No te puedes quedar…hasta que me duerma?…no tardaré mucho.' _Te digo, mi voz cada vez se va apagando.

_'Está bien, pero sólo un rato. Tengo cosas que hacer.' _Me dices, y me rodeas con tus brazos. Mejor momento no puede haber.

Hmm…creo que estoy dormido…

No estoy seguro en donde estoy, pero parece una habitación…bueno, más bien una sala. Una sala de clases y…¡ah! Ahí está Kiba, con un montón de chicos a su alrededor. Todos están riendo, Kiba también, parecen todos muy felices. Entonces, la campana suena. Esto parece un día común de clases.

Todos toman asiento, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Kiba, quien les sonreía. Yo imito a los demás, sentándome. No quiero correr riesgo de que esto no sea un sueño y el profesor me castigue o me regañe.

El profesor empieza a hablar, pero sólo escucho murmullos. Por alguna razón, las palabras no llegan a mis oídos. Luego, cuando el profesor está escribiendo en la pizarra, todos voltean a Kiba y le entregan algunos papeles, y uno que otro cuaderno. Kiba sonriendo empieza a escribir, uno en uno. No sé qué pasa.

Luego un chico, que estaba delante de mí, voltea y me dice; _'¿Hiciste la tarea?'_ ¿Había tarea? Me pregunto, pero no lo digo. ¡Ah! Hoy es lunes, entonces sí la hice. La hicimos ayer con Kiba, si no me equivoco.

Saco mi cuaderno para buscar la fecha indicada. El chico delante de mí, aun está esperando respuesta, entonces asiento con la cabeza. Él me sonríe y me pasa su cuaderno. Yo simplemente frunzo el ceño. Me mira y me dice; _'¿Puedo copiarla?' _¡Ja! Claro que no. Aunque suene un poco egoísta…

_'Es mi tercera vez, y si el profesor descubre que no he hecho la tarea me va a suspender.' _Al escuchar esas palabras me asusto. Pero bueno, era su responsabilidad no la mía.

_'No.'_ Fue un "no" muy brusco como para salir de mi boca, yo mismo me sorprendo. El chico malhumorado se da vuelta, y ahora me pasa un lápiz y papel.

_'¿Le dices a Kiba entonces?' _¿A Kiba? Entonces, eso está haciendo… Volteo a verlo. Él está dos asientos más atrás que yo, pero el profesor parece muy concentrado, creo que no se dará cuenta. Me levanto y le paso la hoja con el lápiz del chico a Kiba, y cuando él me mira, tiene lágrimas en los ojos…

Me asusté al verlo en ese estado.

Entonces retrocedo unos pasos más y tropiezo con algo. No espera, era alguien. Te veo a ti atrás mío, rodeas mi cintura con tus brazos y todo alrededor se vuelve de un color oscuro.

Sólo estábamos los tres…En la oscuridad…

_'¡Gaara! ¿Q-qué está pasando?' _Pregunto con temor. Kiba sólo me mira, y empiezan a caer sus retenidas lágrimas. El asiento y la mesa desaparecen dejándolo caer en el parecido suelo. Quiero correr y abrazarlo, preguntarle qué estaba mal. Pero Gaara me lo prohíbe.

_'¿Ves a lo que me refería?' _Me pregunta. ¡No me importa! Quiero ir a ayudar a Kiba.

Kiba llorando, yo asustado, y Gaara abrazándome…un poco fuerte para mi opinión. Luego empieza a temblar, parecía un terremoto, el suelo se empieza a abrir y yo asustado me sujeto de Gaara. Kiba parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Estaba al borde de caer, quien sabe lo que hay allá abajo.

Entonces deja de temblar. Me sueltas y caigo al suelo. Es como si una fuerza me estuviera empujando, miro hacia arriba y logro ver a Kiba, quien seguía llorando. El me mira, y se tapa los ojos. Entonces un pequeño sismo se hace presente y Kiba cae…

Trato de levantarme, no sé…no sé qué hacer, miro a Gaara pidiendo ayuda. Él me sonríe, se sienta a un lado mío y se queda mirando hacia abajo.

_'¡Ayudalo!'_ Es lo único que grito. Es en lo único que estoy pensando ahora.

_'No puedo.'_ Me dice. Parece relajado, como si esto no estuviese ocurriendo.

_'¿Qué está pasando?'_ Pregunto entre lágrimas. Él voltea a verme, y se acerca lentamente. No entiendo qué me está prohibiendo mantenerme de pie. Él camina como si nada.

_'Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por Kiba, ¿no?'_ Que pregunta tan absurda, ¡claro que sí!...eso es lo que dije…_ '¿Y por qué no estás haciendo nada?' _¿Cómo? ¿Qué por qué…

_'¡Pues ¿qué no ves que no puedo!?' _ Grito sin darme cuenta. Se enfada y se da la vuelta. Luego, se acerca al borde de esa gran grieta. ¡No! ¿Qué va a hacer? _'¡Alto! ¿Qué haces? ¡No hagas nada estúpido!'_

_'¿Perdón?' _Me miras…no enfadado, sino que desafiante. _'Yo dije que cuidaría a Kiba ¿no es así?' _Yo asiento. _'Pues eso es lo que haré. Voy a ayudarlo. Voy a tomar el lugar de un amigo que no tuvo.' _Le da la espalda al "acantilado" y estira los brazos. _'Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por Kiba ¿no?' _Me vuelve a repetir. _'Las personas buenas hacen lo que sea por sus amigos.' _Es lo que quiero hacer pero no puedo, es como si algo me lo impidiera. _'Superan cualquier obstáculo…pueden llegar a superar la muerte…' _Por favor…no te lances…por favor no… _'Demuestra que Kiba vale algo para ti. Porque para mí vale mucho.' _Cierras los ojos, y los míos empiezan a crear lágrimas. _'Deberías aprender a cuidar a la gente…pero sólo a la gente buena ¿eh?' _Entonces saltas. Yo trato de gritar, pero me es imposible…

Cierro los ojos, respiro hondo y dejo salir un grito…

Escucho frascos rotos y algo metálico estrellarse contra el piso. Miro a mi izquierda asustado y veo a una enfermera. La pobre estaba tiritando. Parecía más asustada que yo. De mi cara empezaron a caer lágrimas que parecían que hace rato querían salir. Miro para todas partes, pero no te encuentro.

La enfermera se acerca hacia mí y me coloca un paño húmedo en la cabeza, luego me acaricia la mejilla y me dice _'Todo está bien.' _Yo creo que si estuvieras aquí morirías de celos.

Me gustaría que fueras tú quien me estuviese acariciando…

La puerta se abre bruscamente haciéndome saltar, y veo a mi padre de pie delante de mí. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Él se acerca con cuidado, como si yo lo fuese a atacar. Me mira preocupado y empieza a hablar.

_'¿Estás bien?' _Yo sólo asiento sorprendido. No sólo porque esté aquí, sino porque está preocupado. Al menos sé que no sigue enfadado, o al menos no lo demuestra.

_'S-sólo fue…una pesadilla…' _Respondo cuidadosamente. Empiezo a temblar y me acobijo con la sábana. Ahora mismo quisiera que, no sólo tú, sino que Kiba también estuviese ahí. Quiero saber si está bien.

_'Una pesadilla…¿sobre qué?' _Aparenta ser amable.

_'Hola, ¿cómo estás? Yo bien gracias. Estaba preocupado por ti.' _Le digo sin pensar. Pero, de verdad esperaba que me dijera algo así. Me mira un poco ofendido, pero me sonríe. _'La pesadilla…no importa. Estaba en clases, es todo.' _

_'Hey…ir a la escuela no te matará.' _Ríe.

_'Pues ayer me acalambré la mano escribiendo sólo un ramo.' _Digo siguiendo el juego. Pero no era mentira. _'Necesito llamar a alguien…'_

_'Hm…¿puedo saber a quién?' _Me pregunta, mientras me pasa su celular.

_'A Kiba.' _Digo un poco preocupado. Marco su número y empieza a sonar. Mi padre se sienta en una silla y me sonríe. Algo está tramando…fue lo primero que pensé. Hay dos posibilidades, uno, o quiere dejar pasar lo del otro día, o dos, quiere…no, necesita algo de mí.

_'¿Hala, hala?' _Me contesta una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Es el típico saludo de Kiba. Al fin puedo respirar bien…

_'Ah, Kiba. Bueno estaba preocupado así que…llamé para saber si ya habías llegado.' _Le digo, ahora más calmado.

_'Te has quedado dormido, ¿cierto?'_

_'Eeh…sí…'_

_'Ah que bien. Bueno yo llegue hace once horas exactamente jejeje…' _Me responde. Once horas…bueno, al menos sé que está bien.

_'Oh…pues...tenía planeado llamarte antes pero…'_ Sí, quería llamarlo antes pero, decirle que me había quedado dormido en tus brazos...no se lo podría decir ya que mi padre está exactamente a dos pasos de mí. _'No pude, no tenía celular.' _Pues, no es una mentira después de todo.

_'Ohh, no te preocupes. Gaara me llamó unos minutos después de que llegué.' _Me dijo, yo me alegré. _'Es como si hubiese sabido a qué horas exactamente llegué.' _A veces me pasa lo mismo.

_'Sí, así es él.' _Pero me callo inmediatamente. Mejor no hablar sobre ti con mi padre presente. _'Bueno Kiba, me alegro que estés bien. Si pasa algo me llamas ¿eh?'_

_'¡No te preocupes Naruto!' _¿Cómo no hacerlo? _'Igual, te llamaré cualquier cosa llegase a pasar. Tengo el número del hospital, así que todo está bien.' _Qué alivio…

_ 'Entonces, nos vemos. Bai bai.' _Me despido y él se despide de la misma manera.

Le entrego el celular a mi padre y él me sonríe. Yo le sonrío de vuelta, pero no con mucha confianza. ¿Qué quiere?

No es que no quiera a mi padre, pero él no suele olvidar una pelea de un día para otro…aunque, fue hace unos tres días…bah, no importa. Su sonrisa me lo dice todo, algo trama y no quiere decirlo O quiere conseguirlo sin que me dé cuenta. De algo estoy seguro…quiere algo que yo "tengo" o que yo "debo hacer".

Me armo de valor y le pregunto.

_'¿Pasa algo padre?' _Se acerca a la cama arrastrando la silla consigo para sentarse.

_'¿Debería pasar algo para venir a ver a mi hijo?' _Pues…en esta ocasión…SÍ.

_'No… pero pensé que algo pasaba.' _Volteo a ver a la enfermera que "seguía" etiquetando los frascos. ¿No volverán a sacarme sangre verdad? Porque esos son MUCHOS frascos. _'¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?' _Le pregunto un poco melancólico. Aunque debería estar entusiasmado…de seguro la respuesta no me favorecerá.

_'No lo sé. El doctor me ha dicho que aun no te recuperas bien.' _Yo me siento muy bien. _'No quiero correr el riesgo de que te me desmayes a mitad de camino ¿eh?' _Tsk, lo dudo. _'En tres días más, te atenderá un especialista y él decidirá si estás recuperado.' _Y más le vale, porque no pienso aguantar ni un día más aquí.

_'Qué bien.' _Le digo sin muchos ánimos. No es que no esté feliz, pero volver a casa se me hace un poco difícil. _'Cuando vuelva a casa…también volveré a la escuela, ¿inmediatamente?' _

_'Eso lo decidirá el doctor.' _Me dice calmado. _'Y escucha bien hijo.' _Ese tono de voz no me gusta… _'Yo quiero que te recuperes y para eso necesito que sigas al pie de le letra los consejos que te dirán, ¿está bien?' _Yo asiento con la cabeza.

_'Disculpe…'_ La enfermera se armó de valor y habló. Novata. _'La hora de visitas ya acabó, el paciente necesita descansar.' _Dice. ¡Al fin! Estaré solo…

_'Está bien. Descansa hijo.' _Se levanta y yo rápidamente me tapo con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Al parecer quería darme un beso en la frente, pero, yo no. Si cree que he olvidado nuestra pelea del otro día, está equivocado, porque nadie, repito, NADIE te insulta de esa manera y le perdono tan fácilmente. No, ni siquiera a mi padre.

_'Adiós.' _Le digo cortante. Entonces, escuché la puerta cerrándose con cuidado. Salgo de debajo de las mantas y no veo a nadie. _"Quisiera tenerte a mi lado." _Pienso…pero no lo digo por temor a que alguien me escuche.

Lentamente empiezo a cerrar los ojos. Quizás acabo de despertar, pero, es como si no hubiese dormido hace horas. Todo está a punto de oscurecer…y siento algo apoyarse en mi hombro. Ese algo emite un calor muy…bueno, cálido. El calor se mueve hasta mi mejilla y se desliza acariciando mi mentón hasta mi cuello, entonces, algo me aprisiona contra algo muy suave. Ese algo tiene un sonido…un suave tambor capaz de hipnotizarte por horas.

Un suave y grave sonido se hace presente cerca de mi oído, abro los ojos rápidamente y te veo a escasos centímetros de mi cara, rodeándome con tus brazos, aprisionándome contra tu pecho.

Me sonríes delicadamente, entonces rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos, provocando que esas hebras rojizas que tienes como cabello se revuelvan elegantemente. Dudo un poco de mis actos, pero para no dejarte esperando, junto nuestros labios en un beso.

Un beso lleno de pasión y amor. Un beso suave y cariñoso. Un beso donde todos nuestros sentimientos se transmiten sin la necesidad de decir una palabra. Un beso que con un "te amo" no puede ser superado. Un beso, en donde sólo existimos tú y yo.

Me separo de ti lentamente, pero no me dejas retroceder más. Nuestras narices están rozándose y puedo sentir sin problemas tu respiración. Tus brazos aflojan el agarré y tus manos van bajando por mi torso hasta llegar a mi…trasero…

No estoy seguro, pero creo que estoy más rojo que tu cabello. Sí, es sólo un pequeño…detalle…pero ese insignificante toque significa mucho para mí. Yo jamás he llegado a tener algo íntimo con alguien. De hecho, apenas te confesé mis sentimientos, recuerdo que me abrazaste y me besaste. Ese fue mi primer beso, y no me arrepiento.

Tus "traviesas" manos empiezan a masajear mis nalgas, y yo más rojo no puedo estar. Me doy cuenta de que no he estado haciendo nada estos minutos y sólo te estoy viendo como un idiota enamorado…aunque sea verdad.

Siento cómo masajeas cada vez más rápido, entonces, para ocultar mi sonrojo, me escondo en tu suave y delicado pecho.

_'Gaara…'_ Suspiro y tú emites un ruido indicándome a que prosiga. Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no puedo, estoy muy nervioso.

_'Lo siento.' _Te disculpas. ¿Por qué? Sabes muy bien que no es necesario disculparse conmigo. _'Si no quieres…puedo parar.' _

_'Eh…¡no! Digo…' _Sin notarlo grité. Vuelvo a la posición anterior y nuestros ojos se encuentran nuevamente. No sé qué es lo que quiero. Es verdad que estoy muy nervioso, pero, a la vez quisiera ser tuyo en ese mismo instante. _'Yo…quisiera, ir un poco más…lento.' _Las palabras salen entrecortadas de mi boca. Tu simplemente me besas, ese beso me dice que lo comprendes.

_'Entonces iremos más lento.' _Me vuelves a dar un beso, un poco más corto. _'Pero, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?' _Me sonrojo y miro hacia abajo. Tus manos están bajando más para llegar a mis piernas y acariciarlas como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

De repente, siento cómo tu mirada está enfocada en la puerta de la habitación. Te imito para ver qué es lo que hay, pero no pasa nada. Te miro preocupado y con un brusco movimiento te levantas.

_'¿Q-Qué pasa?' _Te pregunto. Te das la vuelta y me besas la frente.

_'Te veo mañana. No te preocupes voy a volver temprano.' _Pero no quiero dejarte ir.

_'No. Espera.' _Te tomo de la mano sin dejarte ir. Me miras un poco suplicante y casi rogando que mi mano suelte la tuya. Pero, si eso consiste en alejarte de mi lado, eso jamás. _'P-por qué…¿Por qué siempre te vas así?' _Pregunto triste. _'¿Te da vergüenza?' _Ahora me miras atentamente. _'¿T-te avergüenzas de mí?' _Pregunto al borde de lágrimas. Quizás piensen que soy un poco dramático, pero, pensar que le desagrado a mi querido pelirrojo…me dan ganas de llorar.

_'Naruto…no entiendes…no es que yo no quiera estar a tu lado.' _Te acercas lentamente y te sientas de nuevo en la cama. _'Es más, yo estaría todo el tiempo a tu lado si así pudiera.' _Me alegra escuchar eso. _'Pero…'_

_'Por favor.' _Es lo único que sale de mi boca.

_'Naruto yo…'_

_'Por favor…'_ Empiezo a suplicar. _'quédate conmigo.' _Termino la frase. Tus ojos empiezan a ser cristalinos, al parecer quieres llorar. Pero me sonríes y te vuelves a recostar. Yo, inseguro, te rodeo con fuerza, como si algo fuera a venir y arrebatarte de mi lado. Tú me imitas y me das un beso en la frente.

Y cuando al fin pienso que puedo dormir en paz…

Un fuerte golpe se escucha…lo que me asusta ya que era muy cerca, me levanto y veo que fue mi padre quien entró con un portazo.

Mi padre, un poco furioso y preocupado a la vez, me mira con suma atención, luego mira a mi lado en dónde estabas tú. Y con una voz ronca y media enfadada pregunta:

_'¿Quién es?' _Entonces, siento cómo tu cuerpo se tensa por completo. Vuestras miradas se unen y es como si hubiera una lucha interna entre ellas. Yo sin entender lo que pasa, sin entender la razón por la cual mi padre está acá, y sin entender la razón por la cual está enfadado respondo.

_'Padre' _Desvía su mirada y ahora me mira a mí con toda la atención del mundo. _'él es Gaara.' _No puedo decir que ese fue el mejor momento del mundo, de hecho fue bastante incómodo. Ahora pude sentir cómo tus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, y yo con miedo dirijo la mirada hacia a ti. _'¿Gaara…?' _Susurro sin que mi padre escuchara.

_'Un gusto en conocerte…Gaara.' _Dijo finalmente mi padre. Y juro que ese fue el saludo más forzado que he escuchado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aish...creo que es un poco difícil de entender ¿o no? Espero que no les haya costado xp <em>**

**_También, si os ha quedado la duda...(creo que esto debí haberlo dicho antes) cuando Naruto se refiere a "tú" o "te ves tan..." se refiere a Gaara. Sí, creo que eso lo había dicho en el capítulo anterior.  
><em>**

**_Bueno, si os ha gustado me gustaría saber su opinión y si no...pues también, a veces las críticas no son del todo malas...de hecho me ayuda a saber qué hice mal y qué debería mejorar..._**

**_Reviews? Q.o_**


	5. Reencuentro

_**Aahh~ La inspiración vuelve... Pero no como yo había esperado ._. Porque justo cuando entro a clases...me dan ganas de escribir. Pero bueno...tiempos aquellos, cuando podía quedarme todo el día en cama escuchando música romántica para inspirarme...pero aun así no lo hacía ._. **_

_**Bueno, esos tiempos quedaron atrás, y estoy aprovechando de actualizar ahora... 22:28 bueeh, no tan tarde. Hoy tuve la primera prueba del año, y estoy feliz porque la tuve buena :p Así que... empecemos, pero antes, quiero darles gracias por sus reviews. Al principio pensé que a nadie le interesaría, ya que bueno...esta pareja no es muy famosa, pero meh~ siempre vale la pena intentar. **_

_**Nore-san:**__¡Hola amiga!~ Tanto tiempo que no veía un comentario tuyo :p Es bueno saber que aun sigues viva(?) Pues, que bien que has logrado entender el fic xD si bueno, es un poco difícil pero va bien ;) amiga tú eres inteligente, de seguro lo entiendes a la perfección. Y claro que no me gustaría que murieses antes de que termine(?) Seeh, no hubo lemon. uwu yo misma me decepciono de eso. La verdad no quiero este fic tan...tan...así xd tú me entiendes ewe Pero hay que ver qué sale con el tiempo. Quién sabe, un lime. O como me gusta llamarlo, Lemon sin terminar xDD Qué bien que te haya gustado la historia, lamento no haberte respondido antes, de hecho, te hubiese mandado un PM pero...no tengo tiempo, de hecho lo escribo aquí ya que no tengo MÁS tiempo, tengo que estudiar. De seguro no termino rápido me pegan. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero verte pronto de nuevo. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Matta nee~_

_**MaryAkasuna:**__¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, y que bien que te haya gustado 0w0** (Yo también he leído varios fics tuyos y cabe decir que me han encantado *¬*)** Pronto se revelará la verdadera forma de Gaara ewe estoy pensando en cómo hacer ese capítulo, quiero que sea especial. Y SÍ, has entendido con éxito el fic nwn Naruto murió unos minutos y luego volvió.** (no podía dejarlo morir :p)** Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado OuO y espero que este capítulo te guste también. Pronto se nos acerca el final y yo estoy triste :p ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra saber que sigues con ansias el fic *jeje* Hiciste mi día cuando vi todos los comentarios positivos que me enviaste n0n. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Matta nee~_

**_Espero disfruten este capítulo. Ahora quizás se aclaren algunas dudas ewe Bueno, si logran entenderlo. Ya que este fic hará (y ya lo ha hecho) trabajar sus pequeñas mentes inocentes :p (inocentes? Sih...) Estoy adelantada unos capítulos, que pronto publicaré. Me acerco al final uwu y me duele el corazón al decirlo, ya que sería hermoso seguir con esto. Pero siempre un principio tiene fin OnO _**

**_Ok, os dejo seguir leyendo c:_**

_**(Perdón por las faltas ortográficas. Si es que hay xd)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5: Reencuentro.<strong>

'Un_ gusto conocerte…Gaara' _Dijo mientras te miraba atentamente. Su mirada parecía recorrer cada milímetro de tu cuerpo. Mientras que tú, te quedabas quieto apretando, con una mano la mía, y con la otra las sábanas. _'Naruto, me ha contado mucho sobre ti.' _Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Trataste de pararte, y quizás de huir, pero yo apreté un poco más fuerte tu mano para no dejarte ir. No quiero parecer egoísta, pero…ya era hora de que conocieras a mi padre…al menos, eso creo.

_'Le ha…¿hablado sobre mí?' _Preguntaste, no con mucho interés desde mi punto de vista. Volteaste a verme con tus profundos ojos, que, me asustaron por un momento. Es como si me mataras con la mirada…no, no quiero pensar en eso.

Mi padre se seguía acercando a la cama. Lentamente. ¡Dios! Que se apure, no tengo todo el santo día para que siga acercándose…Cuando al fin llega a tu lado…me arrepiento de lo que dije antes, mejor si hubiera caminado a paso de tortuga.

Su mano llegó a las nuestras, que estaban apretadas fuertemente, y las separa. Iba a tomar de nuevo la tuya, pero tú mueves la cabeza en forma de negación. Mi padre te sujeta los hombros y se agacha para quedar justo en frente de ti. Cosa que me molesta un poco.

Noto que tu cuerpo está tratando de alejarse de él, pero no mencionas palabra.

_'Creo que nos hemos visto antes.' _Dice mi padre. ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Quiero preguntar mil cosas, pero apenas puedo respirar.

_'No lo dudo.' _Respondes. ¡Quiero saber algo! ¿Qué pasa aquí? _'Ya me iba, si quiere estar a solas con su hijo…yo me voy.' _Apartaste a mi padre con tan sólo levantar tu mano. Y fue increíble, ya que con tan sólo ese ligero movimiento, mi padre se separó como si una barrera le impidiera tocarte.

_'No. Espera.' _Dice cortante. Ahora, creo que me arrepiento. ¡Debí dejarte ir! Quién sabe lo que mi padre dirá sobre ti. Quién sabe lo que hará. Quiero pararlo y quiero que te vayas. Pero sólo por tu bien. _'Quiero que sepas algo. Sé que eres el novio de mi hijo, y por eso debes saber esto.' _Puso su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar algo, pero antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento, abriste los ojos, como si estuvieras asustado, y corriste a la ventana para lanzarte. Sin antes lanzar un beso, que claramente, era para mí. Me sonrojé y apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada para poder reposar.

_'¿Por qué salió huyendo?' _Pregunta mi padre. Porque lo ahuyentaste, de eso estoy seguro. _'O mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo y por qué se lanzó de la ventana?' _

_'Porque tiene poderes.' _Digo sin pensar. Bueno, eso claramente es mentira. Pero a estas alturas, mi padre se cree todo. _'Es que…él práctica atletismo. Creo que también Parkour. Es muy…talentoso.' _Digo despacio, casi en un susurro, pero lo bastante fuerte para que me pueda oír.

_'Pues debe ser un atleta profesional.' _Tsk, que se calle de una buena vez, no sabe nada de ti. _'Porque saltar veinticinco pisos y salir vivo es algo que nadie en el planeta ha logrado hacer.' _Me mira enfadado.

_'¿Qué?' _Pregunto sin más. _'Déjalo ser. Y dime, ¿ahora me crees? ¿Ahora crees que Gaara es real?' _Voltea y se queda mirando hacia afuera.

_'No.' _Dice cortante. En una situación pasada, yo me pondría a gritar e insultarlo, pero, ya no quiero pelear más. ¡Que crea lo que quiera! ¡Para mí siempre serás real! _'Y quisiera pedirte un favor, hijo.' _Esto no me gusta… _'Quiero pedirte que, dejes de juntarte con ese chico.' _¿Qué…

_'¿Disculpa?' _Pregunto ofendido. _'No. No me vas a alejar de él.' _Digo, y empiezo a apretar los puños encerrando las sábanas entre ellos. _'Cuando no veías a Gaara…cuando no creías que tenía un amigo…¡Me tratabas de loco! ¡Me ibas a enviar a un psicólogo por tal cosa!' _Creo que me he equivocado, lo estoy insultando y a la vez gritando, en este mismo momento.

_'Lo haré. No he cambiado de opinión.'_

_'¡No voy a ir! ¿Por qué quieres que sea infeliz? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando encuentro el amor de mi vida…¿Por qué intentas alejarlo? ¡Querías verlo! ¡Querías saber si era real! Ahora lo has visto, lo has tocado incluso. ¡No puedes decirme que no existe!' _Juro que lo golpearía en estos momentos, pero los cables impiden que mueva mi mano izquierda…o sea, mi mano "fuerte".

_'Algo anda mal en él. No puedo confiar en alguien que sale corriendo de esa manera.' _Me vuelve a mirar. _'Sé que no es para ti. No tiene derecho de tocarte. Deberías encontrar a alguien más en tu vida. Porque a él, yo jamás podré aceptarlo.' _¡Es un maldito!

No puedo creer que… he llegado a odiar a mi padre, después de tantas cosas que…después de todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos…

Cuando mi madre murió, supe inmediatamente que el único ser que me entendería y me apoyaría sería él. Porque siempre estaba ahí para mí. Me daba lo que yo pedía…dulces, juguetes, ropa, comida…un hogar.

Pero ahora…ahora se ha vuelto alguien totalmente desconocido para mí.

_'Vete. Déjame sólo.' _Digo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas. No sé si mi padre haya sonreído, se haya enfadado…no sé si tal vez haya hecho algo, sólo sé que salió por la puerta cinco segundos después de que se lo pedí. _'Gaara…quiero ayudarte, quiero que me ayudes. Te necesito…no estoy seguro si es una necesidad mutua…no sé si quieras verme otra vez después de esto…' _Más lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Sé que no puedes escucharme, pero necesito desahogarme. _'Quiero…quiero huir contigo…' _Agarré las sábanas y escondí mi cara entre ellas para llorar. _'Necesito un amigo.' _Miro hacia mi lado izquierdo y veo un botón color rojo en los barrotes de la cama.

Después de apretar ese botón, una enfermera llegó con bolsas llenas de suero. Al menos eso creo. Entonces, le pido que por favor me preste algún teléfono para poder llamar. La chica deja las bolsas a un lado y yo marco número de Kiba. Mientras estoy esperando a que conteste, la enfermera, reemplaza la antigua y vacía bolsa de suero por una llena.

Kiba al fin levanta el teléfono.

_'¿Hala hala?' _Contesta.

_'Kiba, al fin me respondes.'_

_'¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Qué dijo tu padre?' _Preguntó medio alterado.

_'¿C-cómo supiste que mi padre…?'_

_'Gaara me lo contó, dijo que había llegado sorpresivamente y creo que medio enfadado. Entonces para no causar molestias se fue. Pero vino a mi casa, y me lo contó.' _

_'¿Está contigo?' _Pregunto esperanzado. Kiba no me contesta inmediatamente, de hecho se escuchan varios murmullos al otro lado del teléfono, supongo que está hablando con alguien más.

_'No lo siento. Se acaba de ir, tiene cosas que hacer.' _

_'¿No te dijo, qué clase de cosas?' _Pregunto medio apenado. Siempre tiene cosa que hacer, pero nunca habla de ellas.

_'No, sólo dijo que era urgente.' _Lástima, pero me prometió que mañana vendría…aunque, lo dudo mucho por lo que acaba de pasar. _'Ah, casi lo olvido, hoy me encontré con tu jefe.' _

_'Oh…¡oh! ¡Dios, no le avisé que no podía ir! ¿Qué te ha dicho?' _El jefe del restaurant no es muy estricto, pero no le gusta que escondamos cosas. El no haberle dicho que estaba en mal estado, es un poco sospechoso…al menos para él.

_'No te preocupes, le dije que habías estado inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo, y muy ocupado. Entendió que no fueras a trabajar. Me preguntó cuando volverías ya que ha tenido mucha clientela estos últimos días.'_

_'No sé...ni siquiera sé si mi padre quiere sacarme de aquí. Ahora se fue enfadado, le presenté a Gaara pero sólo supo decir malas cosas de él.' _De nuevo empecé a apretar las sábanas, y con la mano ocupada, el teléfono. _'Antes me decía que…me decía que Gaara no era real…y ahora que lo ha visto, me dice que…' _Trato de contener las lágrimas, pero igualmente caen y empiezo a sollozar.

_'Pero, ¡no llores! Vamos que yo quería escuchar buenas noticias.' _Se notaba que quería animarme, pero que hablen así de ti…

_'Kiba, necesito que vengas…por favor, necesito un amigo ahora.' _Le digo conteniendo los sollozos. _'Gaara no vendrá, dudo que venga otra vez. De seguro está enfadado conmigo.' _

_'N-no, no está enfadado contigo, lo está con tu padre…' _Se quedó un rato en silencio, igualmente yo, que estaba tratando de calmarme. _'No te preocupes, iré para allá en este mismo momento, ¿vale?' _

_'Gracias…gracias Kiba, eres un buen amigo.' _

_'¡Hm! Entonces, voy a alistarme y salgo inmediatamente. Bai bai.'_

_'Bai…' _Cuelgo y dejo el teléfono en la mesita que hay a mi lado. Agarro un pequeño control y bajo la cabecera de la camilla un poco para poder acomodarme mejor. Nuevas lágrimas amenazan con salir, pero yo las detengo con mi brazo derecho. _'No me dejes sólo…ven, ven y quédate conmigo. Quiero que me abraces, que me beses…que me digas te amo…ven y cuídame…' _No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito a mi lado en este mismo instante. _'…Gaara…ayúdame.' _

_'Shh, no llores.' _Escucho a mi lado. Es una voz suave y sin duda femenina. No quiero mirar quién es, de seguro es la enfermera, no quiero que me vean llorar._ 'Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Yo te puedo proteger.' _Ahora que la escucho mejor…esa voz es muy conocida.

_'Sabes que yo también estaré para ti. Siempre. Siempre que tú me lo pidas, no tienes que dudar de mi.' _Escucho tu voz a mi otro lado, estoy seguro de que es tu voz. Entonces aparto mi brazo de mis ojos para ver a mi izquierda y verte parado ahí, mirándome, sonriéndome, y tomando mi mano. Yo te sonrío de vuelta y tú haces un gesto de mirar hacia el otro lado.

Entonces la veo…veo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo…a la más amable, honesta, leal, generosa…la mujer más perfecta que pudo haber existido.

Mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas, pero estas son de felicidad.

_'¿Naruto? ¿Por qué lloras?' _Escuché una voz venir de un poco más lejos. Miré hacia la puerta y vi que era Kiba quien estaba parado allí. _'Oh…' _Miró a Gaara y le sonrió. _'Pudiste haberme dicho que venías.' _Luego miró hacia mi derecha y vio a la mujer. _'Hola.' _Hizo un ademán. _'Un gusto conocerla.' _

_'Vaya pero que muchacho tan educado.' _La bella mujer se levanta y se acerca a Kiba. Le acaricia el cabello tal como una madre le haría a su hijo, y lo toma de la mano para guiarlo a mi lado donde estaba ella antes. _'Tienes suerte de tener un amigo tan amable como él. Te puede enseñar muchas cosas.' _Me sonríe amablemente.

_'¿Q-qué…qué haces aquí?'_ Tartamudeando, pregunté.

_'Naruto.'_ Me hablas. _'Ella viene a verte, ¿y es lo único que puedes decir?' _Es cierto, debo verme ridículo.

_'Lo sé…es que…es que, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Y…bueno, ¿cómo?' _La mujer sólo suelta una pequeña melodía llamada risa.

_'No te preocupes, sé que estás un poco nervioso, y confundido a la vez.' _Esta mujer parece de verdad muy amable.

_'S-sí…un poco…' _La bella mujer, que era pelirroja por cierto, se sentó a un lado mío, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kiba, quien parecía muy contento.

_'Sabes Naruto, te he estado observando, por mucho tiempo, y he visto…he visto cómo has ido creciendo, como has madurado, y como has seguido con tu vida.' _Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer de nuevo. Sus palabras me conmovían, entonces sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano izquierda, y vi cómo me sonreías.

Tu sonrisa era igual, o más sincera que la de esa mujer…si te veo más de cerca…puedo notar que tienes cierto parecido con ella. Tus ojos son hermosos y brillantes, que pueden transmitir todo tipo de sentimiento, la sonrisa que ella emite, aunque la he visto un corto tiempo, puede hacer sonreír a cualquier persona…vuestros cabellos que se iluminan con los pocos rayos de luz que se infiltran en la habitación, son hermosos…y os hace ver como un ángel entre las nubes.

Siento un poco de presión a un lado, y veo cómo te inclinas para que nuestros labios, poco a poco, se vayan acercando. Me diste un ligero, pero amoroso beso, que hizo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas…me daba un poco de vergüenza ya que no sólo Kiba, sino que ella estaba viéndonos.

Te acomodas un poco a mi lado, y quedas medio recostado haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estén juntos. Te sujeto la mano y apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro para cerrar los ojos. Entonces, siento que mi otra mano es encerrada en una más suave. Sin tener que abrir los ojos, me doy cuenta de que es Kiba quien tiene su mano apretando la mía…en estos momentos, me siento importante, siento que soy alguien, y que no todo está perdido. Mis cabellos son ligeramente acariciados por la bella pelirroja…

Esto parece un sueño…

No quiero que acabe nunca…

Pero, no todo puede durar para siempre.

Cerca de la habitación, se escuchan murmullos y un ruido molesto, que al parecer, proviene de esas mesas que traen las enfermeras para inyectarme…cualquier cosa.

Siento cómo te mueves a mi lado, y abro poco a poco mis ojos para verte encima de mí. De seguro estoy más rojo que tu cabello…entonces, tus dos manos se posan en mis mejillas y me das un beso en la frente.

_'Nunca dudes de mí, ¿está bien?' _Nunca dudaría…no más. _'Yo siempre estaré para ti, no importa lo que pase, te voy a proteger.' _ Estoy seguro._ 'Tú sólo debes llamarme. ¿Está bien?' _

_'Hm.' _Asiento.

_'Ahora debo irme.' _Entonces abro los ojos, y aprieto tu mano. _'No te preocupes, tu sólo llámame cuando me necesites.'_

_'Te necesito. Ahora.' _Digo suplicante para que te quedes.

_'Claro que no. Tienes a Kiba, él te apoya, ¿verdad?' _ Tú le miras y el asiente, mientras me dirige una sonrisa.

_'Pero…yo quiero, que tú…no te vayas.' _Acercas tus labios para darme un beso, un poco más profundo, y acaricias mis mejillas, de seguro para calmarme.

_'Ahora debemos irnos.' _Me dices. ¿Debemos?

_'Así es hijo.' _Me dice la pelirroja. _'Gaara y yo nos vamos, pero no te preocupes, de seguro él vendrá cuando pueda, ¿no?' _Tú me sonríes, y ella prosigue. _'Y tal como lo ha dicho, tienes a Kiba, quien te brindará todo su apoyo.' _

_'Vamos Naruto, ellos de seguro están muy ocupados ahora.' _Kiba me dice despreocupadamente. Algo aquí anda mal…es como si ellos estuvieran tramando algo. Soy…¿soy el único que no entiende lo que pasa?

Oigo pasos…al parecer es un doctor…va muy apurado.

_'Hasta luego, Naruto.' _Me dices. Kiba me aprieta un poco más fuerte la mano. Como si yo fuese a hacer algo extraño…aunque ahora, sería capaz de abalanzarme hacia a ti y no dejarte ir.

_'Gaara…'_

_'Shh…debes dormir.' _Entonces, con un dedo me das un ligero golpe en mi frente…y siento que mis parpados empiezan a pesar…la vista se me nubla...y lo último que alcancé a ver fue a la bella mujer que me sonreía y me daba un beso en la frente…

La luz del sol dio de golpe en mi cara y me obligó a despertar. Lo primero que hice fue sentarme cuidadosamente, al parecer anoche dormí un poco incómodo y ahora sufro las consecuencias; dolor de espalda.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, siento un ligero peso en mi mano derecha. Con esperanzas de encontrarme contigo a la primera hora de la mañana, abro bien los ojos y te busco, pero no estás. Me doy cuenta de que, quien estaba a mi lado era Kiba, estaba durmiendo y sujetaba mi mano entre la de él.

Me sentí feliz de que siguiera aquí, no quería despertar solo, como siempre. Veo el reloj de la pared y me doy cuenta de que llevo dormido más de la cuenta. Aprieto el botón rojo para que venga una enfermera, y le pido que me traiga el desayuno. Lamentablemente, como eran más de las doce, debía esperar al almuerzo. No faltaba mucho, veinte minutos solamente.

Decido tomarme una ducha, por lo tanto la enfermera me desconecta de todos los cables. Pero antes de entrar al baño, veo que Kiba está muy…incómodo en la silla, entonces con todas las fuerzas que me sobraban lo subí a la cama y lo tapé. Después de todo, yo me demoro mucho en la ducha, ya que me relajo completamente en ella.

Entro al baño, abro la ducha y la regularizo. Después de esperar un rato, me desvisto y me pongo una gorra, ya que, según las enfermeras no puedo mojarme el cabello. No aun o podría resfriar por las defensas bajas. Finalmente entro, y me quedo un rato con los ojos cerrados, pensando…¿lo que ocurrió ayer fue real? O ¿fue un sueño?

_'Cuando lo necesite…sólo debo llamarlo.' _Me habías dicho que vendrías cuando te necesitara, ¿no? Pues ahora te necesito… _'¿Será verdad o…sólo fue un sueño?' _

Decido que es momento de enjabonarme, y así lo hago. Empecé a acariciar mi cuerpo con la pequeña toalla bañada en jabón. Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a susurrar tu nombre, y poco a poco empiezo a suspirar cada cierto tiempo. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no me gusta bañarme. Mi cuerpo es tan sensible que a veces ni siquiera yo puedo tocarme.

_'Hmm…me gustaría que estuvieses aquí, junto a mí, ahora…' _Dije, con esperanzas de que vinieras. Me quedé un momento en silencio, simplemente escuchando el ruido del agua golpeando contra el frío piso. Pero nada pasó. _'Fue sólo un sueño. El que Kiba estuviese aquí no significa nada.'_

Apagué la ducha, ya me estaba dando frío y me podría enfermar más de lo que estoy. Lo que significaba una nueva escusa para mi padre, y más días hospitalizado para mí. Me puse una toalla rodeando mi cintura y descorrí la cortina de baño, distraído.

_'Boo.' _Escuché una voz ronca, cerca de mí. Hubiese gritado si no hubieras estado ahí para callarme. Entonces, sí funcionó. No fue un sueño

_'¿G-Gaara?' _Te llamé y tú me diste un beso.

_'¿Hm? ¿Cómo estás?' _ Tu aliento me pega fuertemente en el oído y un escalofrío recorre por mi espalda.

_'Es-estoy…bien.' _Por alguna razón, empiezo a estar nervioso. Como si hubiese hecho algo malo. _'Y-y tú, ¿cómo estás?'_

_'Estoy bien, abrazado contigo, en la ducha, y tu desnudo.' _De seguro, mi cara en ese momento, ya había pasado por varios colores hasta quedar en el rojo.

_'C-claro que no. Tengo, tengo puesta una toalla.' _Tú sólo reíste.

_'Una toalla que puedo arrancar muy fácilmente.' _Y empezaste a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que me sorprendió.

_'¿Qué haces aquí?' _Pregunté rápidamente. Esta vez, tú habías pasado de mi lóbulo hasta mi cuello.

_'Me llamaste. ¿O no?' _Entonces, sentí una leve presión en mi lado derecho…

_'No pensé que vendrías.' _Después de dejarme una marca en mi cuello, seguiste bajando, hasta el punto en que tuviste que agacharte. Quería decirte que pararas, o quizás tal vez sólo es un pequeño impulso, pero de verdad, no quiero que pares, sólo quisiera que estuviéramos los dos en la cama, para estar más cómodos digo yo…

_'Te dije que vendría cuando me lo pidieras.' _Esta vez, dejaste tu labor de lamer mi cuerpo, y me miraste a los ojos. Me regalaste una sonrisa que hubiese derretido el corazón de cualquier persona en el planeta.

_'Y-yo…'_

_'¿Aun dudas de mí?'_

_'¡Claro que no!' _Ahora te paraste y quedaste a la altura de mi cara.

_'Con el tono de voz en que lo dices…tsk, yo diría lo contrario.' _¡Es que estoy muy nervioso! Es eso.

_'Es que…lo que pasa…lo siento. No quería gritarte, pero…lo que pasó ayer, fue tan hermoso que…parecía un sueño.' _Dije mientras me abrazabas entre tus brazos.

_'Entiendo. A mí me pasaba lo mismo.' _Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decías, siento cómo tus manos acarician mi cintura para ir bajando poco a poco.

_'Gaara…por favor, ya te lo había dicho, quiero ir…más despacio…' _Dije un poco inseguro. No inseguro de mis palabras, porque de eso estaba muy seguro, sino que…no quiero que te enfades porque no te doy lo que quieres.

_'Dime algo…¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿O es lo que crees que debes hacer?' _Me gustaría responder a eso, pero…ya no sé lo que quiero. Por alguna razón me siento un poco extraño.

_'Gaara…' _Tú me miras esperando una respuesta. Pero cuando tus ojos se toparon con los míos, te separaste inmediatamente. Sólo te separaste unos centímetros, como si hubiese hecho algo que no debí. Entonces pusiste tu mano en mi frente y luego tus labios.

_'Naruto, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?' _Buena pregunta…

_'No lo sé…unos cuarentaicinco minutos tal vez.' _Mis parpados empiezan a caer…tengo mucho sueño. Siento que en cualquier momento caeré dormido. Tus brazos me sujetan, y de repente siento cómo me tomas en tus brazos para depositarme en la cama. _'¿G-Gaara?' _Pregunto avergonzado y a la vez confundido.

Pero no escucho tu voz, tampoco veo tus ojos, o mejor dicho, no puedo ver nada. Todo está borroso. Ya no puedo sentirte cerca de mí. Lo único que puedo decir es que, en cuanto cerré mis ojos, escuché pasos, seguidos de gritos, y de un fuerte estruendo. Sentí que mi cuerpo se movió…como si fuera un temblor. Y luego pude escuchar ese maldito e irritante sonido de nuevo.

_Pip…pip…pip…_

Hay una leve presión en mi mano derecha, abro los ojos, y con lo poco que puedo ver, diviso a Kiba, que tiene la apariencia de haberse recién despertado. Vaya…no sé como lo habrás logrado sacar de la cama conmigo en brazos.

_Pip…pip…pip…_

Rayos, ese sonido siempre me saca de mis pensamientos…

Espera…¿qué es eso?...

Después de ver cómo la sala se iluminaba por completo, veo una mancha roja en medio del lugar…no sé dónde estoy, pero supongo que estoy soñando. Quiero ir a esa roja y lejana mancha…luego pienso en ti…

Voy caminando hacia ese punto rojo…y…¿estoy caminando? ¿desde cuándo? Bueno, eso no importa ahora, quiero averiguar qué es eso. Me acerco y veo que es una niña. La chica está sentada mirando el suelo, como si hubiera algo realmente interesante ahí. Me agacho para estar a su altura, y cuando veo más detenidamente, veo pequeñas gotas de agua rodar por su mejilla…o espera…¿Es agua? O son…lágrimas. Son lágrimas.

La chica, al parecer, logró captar mi presencia ya que volteo rápidamente hacia mí. Entonces, pude ver con más determinación…ese rostro, ese cabello, esos ojos...son iguales… ¿pero por qué? ¿Será ella? ¿O esto es sólo…otro estúpido sueño?

Luego de que la chica me estudiara de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez, lágrimas de felicidad…

¿Pero por qué? ¿Será ella?

Luego, ella se acerca a mí y me abraza. Un abrazo lleno de cariño.

Pero todo se vuelve de un color oscuro…

Esto me parece muy conocido…de seguro estoy soñando de nuevo. He caído inconsciente y ahora estoy vagando en mi loca mente.

Suspiro medio fatigado. Ya sé qué vendrá después de esto…y no quiero revivirlo. ¿Ahora quién caerá? Con la suerte que tengo…de seguro caigo yo…

Me siento en el parecido suelo negro, y espero a que la fuerza de gravedad me aprisione contra el suelo. Pero no pasa nada. Esta vez no hay un temblor, no se abre la tierra…No pasa absolutamente nada. Y cuando digo nada es…NADA. Está todo en paz, y la chica se perdió de vista.

Estoy asustado…

Si soy sincero, nunca fui fanático de la oscuridad…y ahora que estoy solo…o quizás si te llamo…¿tú vendrías, no?

_'Gaara…Gaara…ven, ayúdame…estoy asustado…Gaara…' _Empiezo a repetir tu nombre. Pero no pasa nada. Ahora no estoy asustado sólo por el hecho de estar solo. Sino que esta tranquilidad me da miedo. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar e inconscientemente me recuesto en el suelo.

Sin saber el por qué hice eso, levanto la vista para poder ver un poco más allá…a una mujer. ¿Será la misma chica que antes? No…esta es más grande, parece una adolecente.

Mi cuerpo se mueve sólo y camino hacia la joven. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Será ella? Esas preguntas las escucho cada vez más fuerte en mi cabeza. Al fin llego a su lado y le toco el hombro para llamar su atención, pero al momento en que ella da la vuelta, sólo puedo ver la mitad de su cara…la otra mitad no está…no hay nada, sólo sangre brotando de su piel…

Esta vez, tanto fue el susto que caí hacia atrás. Pero en vez de sentir un fuerte dolor en el trasero…siento…no siento nada…

Miro para todos lados, pero todo es negro, no hay ningún brillo, no hay donde ir, e igual no podría. Creo…creo que estoy cayendo.

_'Ayudame…' _Atino a decir. Siento que en cualquier momento caeré y terminaré con más de alguna costilla rota. Miro hacia abajo, pero no veo nada. Aun así, siento que estoy cerca de llegar al suelo. _'…Gaara…' _No sé si digo tu nombre o sólo lo estoy pensando, pero en estos momentos quisiera estar gritando para que vengas a salvarme. _'Gaara.' _Digo un poco más firme. _'¡Gaara ayúdame!' _Finalmente me escucho gritar.

Dos brazos rodean mi cintura y me apegan a un cuerpo. De seguro eres tú…me volteo para esperar ver tu hermosa y angelical cara…pero en vez de eso, me encuentro con la mitad de la cara de esa joven…iba a gritar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, su cara se empieza a formar nuevamente. Su piel parecía pálida, pero cálida, suave…sus ojos eran dos esferas brillantes, y su boca tan suave como…¿Pero por qué…por qué me parece tan conocida? ¿Será ella?

Ella me apega a su cuerpo, seguramente dándome un abrazo. Luego mi cuerpo empieza a brillar…esto parece un cuento fantástico. La joven tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos, que tenía muy suaves, y depósito un pequeño beso en mi frente. Me sonrojé un poco por tal acto.

_'Naruto, siempre podrás confiar en mí.' _Me dijo.

_'¿Dónde está Gaara?' _Pregunté desilusionado. En verdad me hubiese gustado que fueras tú quien viniera a buscarme.

_'Lo lamento hijito, él está ocupado.' _Me dijo.

_'Me dijo que podía confiar en él…en cualquier momento…Ahora casi muero, y aun así no ha venido.' _Digo. La verdad, no estoy seguro si voy a morir de una buena vez o no, pero es como si estuviéramos flotando.

_'Lo que pasa es que estaba ocupado. Pero como él sabía que yo estaba aquí para protegerte no se hizo problema.' _Me dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

_'Pero yo le quería a él.' _Susurré. Pero al parecer no fue lo bastante bajo, ya que, la joen se empezó a reír. Una risa…una bella risa que me recordaba mucho a alguien. Pero no recuerdo a quién. _'Tengo una pregunta para ti.' _Dije.

_'Claro cariño, pregunta lo que quieras.' _Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Suspiré y con confianza, pero a la vez, medio inseguro, le pregunté.

_'¿Quién eres?'_

_'Jajaja.' _Dejó salir su bella voz otra vez. _'Cariño, ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?' _Yo negué. Sinceramente, jamás olvido un rostro, y aunque el de esta chica me era muy parecido…eso sería imposible. _'Bueno, no te culpo, me separé de ti hace unos meses atrás…'_

_'Hace mucho…mucho tiempo…' _Dije yo.

_'Así es, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.' _Repitió. _'Naruto, ¿no me reconoces?' _Me dijo. Entonces, levantó un poco su cuello para revelar su cuello donde resaltaba un hermoso collar.

_'No puede ser…' _Ella asintió y me dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

_'Así es cariño…'_

_'De verdad eres tú…' _Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, esta vez quería llorar, nada más que de felicidad. Aun después de tanto tiempo, Dios me ha dado una oportunidad para reunirme con ella. Estoy tan feliz… _'Te extrañe demasiado…Madre…' _Entonces, sentí como ella sacaba una melódica risa, y sus ojos se llenaron de agua, igual que los míos, para luego abrazarme y llorar los dos en silencio…

Pero de felicidad…

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Perdón, otra vez, por las faltas ortográficas, luego de leer una y otra vez el capítulo las corregiré.) <em>**

**_Ah otra cosa...¡No quiero hacer de Minato el malo pero...no encontraba otro enemigo mejor que su propio padre xdd Minato es un amor, no lo odien por mi culpa ¿ok? Que conste que yo lo amo._**

_**Bueno, antes de seguir hablando...Quiero aclarar algo; a Naruto no le gustan las mujeres, es gay (en el fic obviamente xD) Ahora, esa mujer "celestial" (ah pos, ya todos saben quien es, ¿no?) O sea, Kus**** (casiii)...quería que Naruto comprara la hermosura de Gaara con la de ella. Ya que ella, era parecida a un ángel, y pues bueno tal como dice el título...ejem...pues, bien, seguimos. Los ojos de Gaara con los de Kushina no son totalmente iguales, los de Gaara son más celestes, aqua, o algo así xd (son más hermosos(?) Y bueno, que sólo quede claro que Naruto compraba su hermosura con la de ella :3**_

**_Para los que han entendido, sabrán que Naruto SÍ (pues. no está muerto) estaba soñando. Es que cuando leí el capítulo anterior, el sueño, pues, no parecía sueño xdd O sea si no hubiese sido mi fic podría haber dicho que estaba muerto xD bueno, por si alguien pensaba que estaba muerto NO lo está. _**

**_Espero les haya gustado. Este capítulo lo hice con amor, cariño y más amor. Ah, también muy happy. Todo para ustedes C: _**

**_Muchas gracias por brindarme su apoyo. Yo seguiré actualizando cuando tenga tiempo. (debo organizarme un poco :'c) Y los veo en la próxima bye bye! _**


End file.
